Unchangeable Heart
by IneffablePassion
Summary: Kakuza Yuura knows nothing of her family. Although she had already made her own story with her friends from Satellite, her story takes a sharp turn when bonds are damaged and broken. Will she pick herself back up and set things right? Will she be swayed by the hidden truth? This is Yuura's path of mending relationships, making new friendships and strengthening her heart.
1. Withering Hope of Kakuza Yuura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Withering Hope of Kakuza Yuura**

Kakuza Yuura stood in front of a small chamber again, contemplating on whether to open it. She couldn't dare to set her eyes on the D-Wheel. She only went as far as putting her hand on the door, inches away from the handle. She could easily picture what would be inside the room; how the shape looked like and what was right underneath the tarp. She sighed in defeat at the thought of her wilting resolve.

Yuura became so preoccupied with her dilemma that she didn't hear Yusei walking his own D-Wheel behind her.

"Yuura?" Alarmed, she sharply turned her head. Her face softened when it was only him. She faced him. She eyed on his D-Wheel.

"Your D-Wheel...?"

"Yeah, it didn't work out to what I planned," Yusei admitted. "I see." Yusei saw that Yuura was standing in front of the hidden chamber again and asked, "Thinking again?"

Yuura didn't have an answer and avoided his gaze. "Don't worry about it too much. You'll find your answer eventually." Yuura wasn't so sure about that. Yusei nudged his head to the passage. "Walk with me." She nodded and helped him walk the D-Wheel. They didn't say a word the entire time, which helped them both to their benefit.

When they returned to their hideout, a trio of friends were gathered inside and didn't realize that they arrived so soon.

"Y-Yo, Yusei, Yuura," Nerve greeted from inside. He, Blitz and Taka were inside watching Jack's interview when Yusei was testing the chip. Taka then turned off the monitor screen.

"Sorry 'bout that. Jack's been bugging us after all. And this is the only place the TV'll get reception," Taka apologized.

"He sure was something. He's getting even stronger," Blitz commented to lighten up the mood a little bit. They stayed quiet while he was working. Yuura took a seat on the couch. It was silent for a moment until Yusei spoke.

"Was he facing a wimp?" Yusei asked in a bored tone. "Yeah, Jack was completely toyed around with him," Nerve said.

"Jack's ego is getting bigger, but," Yuura paused as she crossed her arms, "He must be pretty bored."

"So, how's your D-Wheel holding up? " Taka asked, changing the subject.

"Don't go there. You can tell just by looking, can't you?" Nerve asked.

"Yeah, true. Wonder what's up with Jack's D-wheel from before-"

"Get a clue, already!" he blurted out and pushed Taka's head down to shut him up.

"But we're all mad at Jack! If truth be told, Yusei would probably be the King in that stadium. To top it off, that damn Jack even took the D-Wheel that Yusei managed to build."

Taka had a point. Things have been different without him in the Satellite, but now it wasn't the right time to start a small argument about Jack double-crossing them.

"Yusei!" Someone called out from above. "Yo, Rally!" Nerve greeted cheerfully. "Heya," Taka said. "Ah, you guys are here, too? Yusei!" Rally exclaimed excitedly. "What's the big rush?" Blitz asked. Yuura straightened her back in alert, stood up and walked towards the small boy.

"You can use this for you D-Wheel, can't you?" Rally asked while holding out a clean acceleration chip.

"What's that?" Blitz asked, "Hey, this is brand new, isn't it?"

Nerve grabbed Rally wrist and said, "Where'd you get this?" Rally answered, "N-No, you got it wrong. I found it in some junk."

The three of them looked at each other with uncertainty. "You haven't been stealing again, haven't you?" Nerve asked suspiciously while Rally was clutching it in his hands.

"If that turns out stolen, we all could get caught." Taka warned. "I'd hate if they put this thing on us..." Blitz warned while fingering the mark on Rally's face.

"Lay off," Yusei said. He held out his hand and Rally placed the chip on it, "I'll use it."

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Nerve asked. "Bet'cha it's gonna be fast! I guarantee it even! " Rally boasted enthusiastically.

Yuura furrowed her eyebrows at the convenience of the small chip he found. She had an uneasy feeling in her heart, but decided not to speak her mind about it.

"You know, Yusei, I can understand where you're coming from, but you should give this Jack business a rest," Blitz said.

"Blitz, think of the effort he's putting into his deck and his D-Wheel," Yuura calmly said. "Look at him, can you deny his dedication to do what he has to do?"

"But Yuura, are _you_ alright with Yusei leaving here?" Blitz asked. "I'm not 'leaving'. I'm 'going'," Yusei clarified. "Just give it up. You know he doesn't belong with us. Jack's been different from us from the very start," Nerve said.

Two beeps just gone and Yusei stood up to check the acceleration. The engine roared like the speed of light. The four were in awe except for her and Yusei. "So? It's nothing like before, isn't it?" Rally enthusiastically asked. He grabbed Yusei's helmet and handed to him. "Let's take 'er for a spin. It'll go super fast!"

A flash of light just suddenly appeared and helicopter wings fluttering. "What the...?" Nerve asked. "It's Security!" Blitz shouted.

"_Verification number AWX-86007, Rally Dawson, you're suspected of larceny! Surrender yourself! Come out! As long as that marker is on you, you won't be able to escape!" _Security announced. "Why, you!" Nerve snapped out to Rally. "I'm sorry! I really took it from the plant. But only 'cause I wanted Yusei to beat Jack!" Rally recoiled at him.

"Yeah, but even so..."

Yusei put his arm across Nerve. "That's enough."

"You're to blame for this, too!" Nerve reasoned. "We can't get out of here with that marker on 'im. It's sending a signal that's linked up to security!" Taka said. Yusei began to type some things so that the signal will jam. He turns to Yuura and said, "Stay with the others. I can't stand any of us caught." She nodded.

"Don't worry, Yusei."

"The marker's signal is disrupted," Yusei said while getting ready. "You mean you jammed it?" Nerve asked. "You guys should move it. I'll draw Security away." As he said that, he ignited the engine and sped out of the station. "We should get going too," Nerve said then the five left.

For about 5 minutes of non-stop sprinting, the five Satellites stopped to rest and sit on the tracks. Everyone, especially Rally, Blitz and Taka, were catching their breaths from running for so long. While they were resting, Yuura couldn't help but worry about Yusei. She's afraid if he'd get caught and turned in to Security. Thoughts passed through her mind until she stopped at an old memory.

Flashback:

_"In my Cemetery, there are five Lightlord monsters. Lightlord Dragon Gragonis gains 1500 attack and defense points. Battle: Lightlord Dragon Gragonis attacks Nitro Warrior!" Yuura declared. "Trap activate: Iron Resolve. I pay half my life points, negate the attack and end the battle phase."_

_"Not bad, Yusei, but you only have one more chance left. What are you going to do?" She quizzically asked, which made the corner of Yusei's lips curl into a small smirk, answering her question._

End Flashback

"Hey, Yuura-nee-chan," she looked up a little to see Rally looking at her in the eye.

"Rally?" she responded quietly. "I'm... just worried about Yusei. I'm scared that he might be arrested in my place," Rally answered with a little bit of quivering. Yuura knelt down to Rally's eye level and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yusei will be fine. Believe in him, Rally, like we always did," she warmly assured. Rally then put on a small smile and hugged her. She hugged him back with the hope she still clings on to. "Thanks nee-chan. You always tell us to believe. Yusei will definitely win!" He was so innocent. Yuura wished to be so lively and carefree like Rally.

Meanwhile, Yusei was just been taken a 3000-point direct attack from Ushio. He didn't have much time left but he calmly closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as the security officer scoffed and mocked him.

_My cards, I believe in you! Come through for me! _He thought to himself. When he drew his card, he gave a small smile to finish off the duel in that turn. "Here it is..."

Yusei was able to synchro summon Junk Warrior and create a combo to beat Ushio, who did not expect him to pull off such a stunt. With that, he felt he was one step closer to Jack Atlas. He rode his D-Wheel on the old highway until he stops in the middle to look out at Neo Domino City. He knew deep down to the bottom of his heart that he was going to face Jack one day. He was going to set things right, whether it will risk his freedom or not.

When he arrived back at the subway, the rest of the gang and Yuura were already there. They were happy to see him safe and sound, especially Rally. Yuura was only able to have the weight and worry lifted off her shoulders. She watched Rally jumping around Yusei asking him obvious questions about what happened between him and Ushio. After a while, everyone grew tired and decided to go to turn in for the night. It was going to be another long day ahead of them.

When the others were asleep, Yusei and Yuura were the only ones awake. They weren't wearing their jackets since it was a warm night. He was working on his laptop, adjusting a few things for his D-Wheel while Yuura couldn't fall asleep.

"Yuura," Yusei said. She gave him her full attention to what he was about to say.

"I'm going to leave Satellite tomorrow." Yuura's heart grew a bit heavy at the news. The pipeline passage was going to be empty tomorrow night and Yusei was going to use the time to get to Neo Domino City.

"Tomorrow?" Yuura mumbled. "Can you do it?"

"That's the plan," He stopped to choose his next words carefully. "Yuura, I wanted you to come with me but I guess it's impossible, wouldn't it?"

Yuura's interlaced fingers tightened. "You can say that..." she trailed off.

"Yuura, you can't stay like this forever. I know what Jack did was wrong, but that doesn't mean you have to inflict pain on yourself, too."

"I've given up dueling, Yusei. It would only bring bad memories."

Yusei stopped what he was doing and took a break by sitting beside her on the couch.

"That's why you have to overcome your insecurities and move forward." Yusei advised. Yuura closed her eyes and thought over. He put a hand on her shoulder in assurance. "You'll fly again, Yuura. Believing can also apply to you, too. You don't have to be so selfless."

Yuura bore into his strong blue eyes and repeated his words of wisdom over and over again. When was the last time she wanted to be selfish? Was there anything for her without doing what she loved? Yuura cracked a small smile.

"I'll heed your words, Yusei, but don't worry about me. Your goal is so close and I don't want to distract you." Yuura stood up. "Just promise me this, Yusei. Come back safely." She turned her head and saw him nod firmly.


	2. Road to Recovery: Holy Knight Parshath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Road to Recovery: Holy Knight Parshath**

Flashback:

_"You can't beat me!" Jack exclaimed confidently at Yusei. His lips curled into a smirk when he said that. "Because you're King?" he sarcastically asked. _

_"Exactly. because I am King! Now, come. Battle!"_

_"Junk Warrior, attack!" Once he commanded his attack, chains from nowhere bounded Junk Warrior. "Trap Card, Curse of Darkness. As long as I have this, your monster can't make a move. Sick him, Mad Demon, Bone Splash!" Once it attacked Junk Warrior, which was bound to the trap, Yusei fell on his knees and angrily punched his fist to the ground. _

_"Yusei... lost?" Rally said._

_"Yusei..." Yuura said. Jack walked up to him and said, "Yusei. A duel can't be won with monsters alone._

End of Flashback

Yuura was standing with Rally, who was timing Yusei with his acceleration chip Rally found yesterday. Hoping that she wouldn't blink, he just emerged from the tunnels and stopped where they were.

"Yusei! Your best time yet! You'll be able to cakewalk through the pipeline now." Rally commented. "Yeah," Yusei just said.

"Tonight's the night, huh?" Rally asked to make sure. "Yeah. Time me again."

As soon as Yusei took the wheel again, Yuura said to Rally, "I'm going ahead. You can stay here." Rally nodded and she left. She watched Yusei on the monitor and thought about what Yusei told her the night before. Was she going to stay weak and powerless while he was going to risk his life to get to the city? She had to do something because her pride was going to get the best of her. Despite her stubborn resolve, there was an urge in her heart to start dueling again. It was something only she could decide, but she wasn't able to put it on hold any longer.

Suddenly Yuura heard stumbling and groaning from behind her. She ran outside and saw that Nerve, Blitz and Taka are on the ground with bruises on their faces. "Nerve! Blitz! Taka! What happened to you?"

For a few minutes, she and Rally bandaged up the three but they didn't seem to like the stinging. Yusei was adjusting his D-Wheel again after the simulations.

"You guys sure got whipped...," Rally said.

"Freakin' Uryu... Heard he stirred up some trouble in the city so he ended up over here. Looks like he boast up a storm about being from the city and picks fights with residents of Satellite " Nerve explained.

"The guy just likes to tell us that we're different," Blitz added. "Say, Yusei, how's it holding up?" Taka asked, changing the subject.

"Couldn't be better! He got his fastest times yet today!" Rally exclaimed happily. "Not half bad..." Nerve commented.

"It's all thanks to Rally," Yusei said.

"I gotta give you my thanks, too! Security hasn't been after me since then! Yusei, I promise! I promise I'll never steal ever again," Rally enthusiastically recalled. "Guess there are even guys in Security that can be reasoned with," Nerve pointed out. "Any self-respecting duelist ought to uphold the outcome of a match, should they?" Blitz wondered.

"I wouldn't call him a duelist. But for a dog of the establishment, it seems he can accept his losses," Yuura clarified.

"Wonder how Jack'll react..." Taka mumbled. "You're dueling Jack, right?" Rally asked.

"I'm getting my card back. That's it," Yusei answered, "It's everyone's card."

"Yeah, you're right. We all wanted to see that dragon," Nerve said. Taka had a memory jogged up in his mind and brought that up.

"The Riding Duel Yusei showed us by hacking into the City shocked the heck out of us, huh? We couldn't believe stuff like D-Wheels, advanced versions of Duel Disks, existed in the City." Rally added, "All of us were impressed when Yusei built his D-Wheel, huh?"

"Yeah, and when the dragon took to the air, it made my heart race!" Blitz remembered. "Our dreams had came true, right?" Rally recalled. "But, Jack was already scheming to take Yusei's D-Wheel and his card. Yuura began to duel less and less. She gave up on Dueling for good," Nerve then remembered the worst part of the whole event. Again, Rally brought out the bright side to lighten it up. "This D-Wheel is pretty awesome itself! He could get through that pipeline in two minutes!"

"Two minutes! No joshing?" Taka exclaimed. "I ran simulations..." Yusei said.

"You mean you've hacked them again!" Nerve asked. "The Security Division does have a weak security, after all," Yusei reasoned, "Once a month, at twelve midnight, the pipeline is shutdown and they run interior maintenance. There's three minutes until its automatic controls finish their job and garbage starts flowing out again. If I can just bust through this maintenance hatch here before then, I can make it outside."

"Yusei... you... Nope. I won't say another damn thing. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you," Blitz claimed. The conversation was cut short until someone unexpected came by.

"Here you are... We're here to return the favor." Yuura really wasn't looking forward to them: Uryu and his cowards. "We caught aaalll sorts of hell for th' mess earlier! And, wese tooks a hits outs our pays, to tops it off."

Yuura looked at them from the corner of her eye, staring them down.

Uryu cracked his knuckles and walked towards the gang. "We've just gotta return the favor. What we mean is that we have to pick up someone."

"What do you mean?" Nerve shouted. "Don't you remember? Kakuza Yuura? You agreed to be my girlfriend if I left your friends alone," he smirked. The gang was beyond surprised, including Yusei. She could only close her eyes in slight regret.

"Yuura-nee-chan, why?" Rally shook her shoulder but she ignored it. "You ought to have some nerve to not tell them," Uryu smugly lectured. After a quick moment, he eyed on the D-Wheel. "That a D-Wheel?"

"That wouldn't be any of your business," Nerve stepped out.. "A bunch of Satellite punks like you don't deserve a D-Wheel." Uryu argued back. Yuura couldn't help but clench her fist in white rage that her nails are digging into her skin. She hated it when she was caught in the middle of a troublesome predicament.

"Damn shame, if it's just gonna waste," Uryu agreed with one of his idiots, "Give the D-Wheel and Yuura to me. That's sure settle for an apology for causing me so much trouble." Yuura couldn't take it anymore and shot up and bravely replied, "I refuse."

"Oh, so you have some guts do you? Can _you_ duel? A girl?" As he cockily asked, the other two snickered, again. "Or should I teach you? How about we duel with you and the D-Wheel on the line?" Uryu held his arm out so that one of his followers can place his duel disk on.

"Yuura, don't get involved with him," Nerve defended. Yusei also stepped in, "Yuura, let me handle this." but she gently interrupted him.

"No. This is my battle and I'll protect you guys this time. This is something I need to do for myself so," she looked at him in his eyes, "let me do this." Yusei thought for a moment and let her go. Yuura didn't know what she was doing but this duel was going to be worth a shot. She took out her standard deck to use for the duel and Rally had her duel disk in his hands already. She attached it to her own wrist dealer and was ready to go. "H-hey, Yuura," Nerve warned. She just ignored him. "Oh, it's a Hybrid, I see..." Uryu sounded impressed.

"Hey, Yuura, you don't have time for this, you know!" Taka tried to reason but it didn't work on her. "These guys scoffed at our dream," she said. Yuura wouldn't let them step on it. "Your dream? You dirty Satellite inhabitant!" Uryu insulted, "Come over here."

Uryu and Yuura had their duel disks ready to duel and took their positions.

"Duel!"  
**1st Turn - Uryu**  
Uryu: 4000 / Yuura: 4000

"I'll go first, then. Draw! I summon Chainsaw Insect from my hand!"

**Chainsaw Insect  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 0**

Yuura just stood there. All the others except for Yusei gasped at the amount of attack points the monster has.

"Level four and an attack of 2400?" Taka exclaimed. "He's trying to pressurize Yuura!" Blitz analyzed. "Next! I'll activate Permanent Magic, Antlion's Vengeance! When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery, it inflicts 800 points of damage to its controller!"

"So that means..." Taka started. "If either his or Yuura's monster is killed off, their Lift Points will reduce," Blitz explained. "That kind of Magic is high-risk, even to yourself."

"Does he really have that much confidence in himself?" Nerve mumbled.

"I'll end my turn right here. I'm gonna show you how scary my Power Insect Deck can be!" Uryu boasted.  
"Yo, you're th' best, Uryu-san!" They went along and snickered.

**2nd Turn - Yuura**  
"My turn."

Yuura thought carefully and analytically about Uryu's field. She eyed on the Chainsaw Insect and the Antlion's Vengeance. She locked her gaze on the permanent magic and decided that the card would be the key to defeat him.

"I'll activate Magic Card, Solar Exchange. I discard one Lightlord monster from my hand to the Cemetery, draw two cards from my deck and send the next two cards from my deck to the Cemetery. I discard Lightlord Paladin Jain to the Cemetery."

Yuura sent two cards from her deck to the Cemetery and drew two more cards. Both were monsters. Her Field Magic and trap card were milled.

"I normal summon Lightlord Priest Jenice from my hand in defense mode. I place two cards face-down. Turn End." she proceeded.

**Lightlord Priest Jenice  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 300 DEF: 2100**

Yusei kept watching from the sidelines. Seeing that she could only summon a monster in defense, she was already rusty. On top of it, Yuura's deck focused on mainly sending her deck to the graveyard to activate her monsters' abilities. In other words, her deck mostly relied on luck and advanced timing if used correctly.

"You're scared, aren't you? Hiding behind your defense monsters like that," Uryu teased with no mercy. "Yeah, what a joke!" One of his lackeys agreed.

**3rd Turn - Uryu**  
"Right, then, it's my turn. I summon Pinch Hopper!"

**Pinch Hopper  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

"And there's more! I send one Insect-type monster from my hand to the Cemetery, to activate Battle-Insect Guise! Now it's showtime! Battle-Insect Guise's effect adds one insect monster into my hand and then it destroys an Insect-type monster on my field." Pinch Hopper was then destroyed but something was wrong.

"He destroyed his own monster?" Taka asked. Just then, a blast from the permanent magic hit him and looked like he's seen a ghost.

Uryu: 3200 / Yuura: 4000

"Why'd my life points decreased!" Uryu asked himself, dumbfounded.

Yuura sighed in embarrassment. How in the world is she dueling against this guy? She wondered how she got herself into his mess. It was then she definitely regret striking a deal with someone like him. But his bargain clicked something in her head in realization.

"Oh come on... That's your Permanent Magic's effect..." Nerve murmured.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. But, still, that ain't even gonna make a fuss about! Take a look at this! Now my Pinch Hopper's effect activates. When this card is sent to the Cemetery, it can Special Summon an Insect-type monster from my hand! Metal Armored Bug! With an attack power of 2800! I got affected by Antlion's Vengeance, but it's well worth it to call out a monster like this."

"Ya gotta lose to gain, I'd say!" One of his idiots cheered out.

**Metal Armored Bug  
Normal Monster  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500**

Yuura gritted her teeth in frustration. She was not prepared for his potential.

"It's huge!" Taka exclaimed in slight fear. "He brought out another outrageously heavy hitter," Nerve commented.

"So, to utilize Pinch Hopper's effect, he destroyed it with Battle-Insect Guise, on purpose, huh?" Blitz confirmed. "That's not half of it! The fun's just getting started! I remove-"Uryu said but was interrupted by Yuura activating one of her face-down cards.

"Permanent Trap Card open: Royal Impregnable Fortress. This negates any monsters being removed from play as long as this is face-up on my field."

"What?"

"I already knew that with that spell card in play, you had to be careful of advanced summoning because that requires sending monsters from the field to the cemetery, and inflicting damage to yourself. So instead, you would want to send monsters out of play to summon different monsters," she explained his strategy, which he scowled at her accuracy. She pointed at him with resentment and said, "I will never consider being your girlfriend in the Satellite. I won't lose to you so easily."

"That's smart, but not smart enough to defend yourself from my insects! First off, Chainsaw Insect attacks Lightlord Priest Jenice!" Chainsaw Insect chomped on her defense monster, leaving Yuura wide open. "Think you're a tough girl? Try standing up to my permanent magic card, reducing your life points!"

A blast from the ground hit her, struggling to move when it was gone. "Now, Metal Armored Bug, direct attack!" When she thought she had enough, Metal Armored Bug tackled her down. Yuura stumbled backwards but she didn't fall. She did, however, let out a little grunt but stood her ground.

Uryu: 3200 / Yuura: 400

"Are you alright, Yuura?" Nerve called out. "Yuura-nee-chan!" Rally cheered on.

"This is bad! She took a drastic decrement!" Blitz said. She trembled with the dizziness and struggled to stand up and made it safe. "I'll be fine," she said. "And I will win very soon_."_

"Chainsaw Insect Monster Effect activates: I draw a card from my deck." You look at your card and saw Honest - just what you needed. "You'll need that card until I get to attack you again and end this duel!" Uryu taunted.

"Yeah, we're ending this duel," Yuura raised her head with confident eyes. Uryu was taken aback by her revived determination. "I have two monsters with more than 2000 attack points each! You're wide open for an attack next turn."

"It will be too late for you," she mysteriously foretold and prepared for her next turn. "My turn."

**4th Turn - Yuura**

"I'll activate magic card Foolish Burial. I send one monster from my deck to the Cemetery. I send Lightlord Beast Wolf. Lightlord Beast Wolf Monster Effect: If he is sent to the Cemetery by an effect from my deck, he is special summoned.

**Lightlord Beast Wolf  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

"From my hand, I'll normal summon Lightlord Magician Lyla.

**Lightlord Magician Lyla  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

"I activate Magic Card Lightning Tune. One Level 4 LIGHT monster will be turned into a tuning monster." The gang cheered because they know from the moment she played the magic card that Yuura was going to make a Synchro Summon.

"I tune Level 4 Lightlord Beast Wolf with Level 4 Lightlord Magician Lyla." The white magician raised her staff and transformed herself into four green rings, encircling Wolf's four stars within his holographic form. "**Rebirth of humility, reach out to hearts with new hope. Soar in tomorrow's skies! Synchro Summon! Strike: Holy Knight Parshath!**" she chanted. A noble and fair knight with a shield and sword emerged from Lyla's synchro rings and appeared on her field.

**Holy Knight Parshath  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

"What? What's with this girl! She plays with Synchro Summoning!" Uryu panicked.

"It's no big deal, Uryu-san! You still have plenty of breathing room!" one of his idiots assured.

"Holy Knight Parshath monster effect: once per turn, the battle position of one face-up monster my opponent controls changes. If Holy Knight Parshath attacks a monster in defense position, it inflicts piercing damage."

Yuura's synchro monster leapt towards Metal Armored Bug and swung his sword at its thin legs, changing it to defense mode (DEF: 1500).

"Trap Card Open! Illusion of Flashing Light! One Lightlord monster from my Cemetery can be Special Summoned in Attack Mode. Be Revived: Lightlord Paladin Jain!"

**Lightlord Paladin Jain  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

"So what! Chainsaw Insect is still stronger than your monsters!" Uryu reminded. "You've got to be kidding..." the idiot cackled.

"Battle! Holy Knight Parshath attacks Metal Armored Bug! Holy Strike!" The knight dashed towards the metal beetle and sliced it in half, shattering the monster.

Uryu: 2100 / Yuura: 400

"Permanent Magic Card Antlion's Vengeance activates. For each monster sent to the Cemetery from the field, 800 points of damage is inflicted." The light from the field gave him another hit.

Uryu: 1300 / Yuura: 400

"Lightlord Paladin Jain attacks Chainsaw Insect!"

"But why? My monster has higher strength!" Uryu exclaimed in outrage.

"Honest's Monster Effect activates! I send him to the Cemetery from my hand and Lightlord Paladin Jain's attack points increase by the battling monster's attack points." (Lightlord Paladin Jain ATK: 4200)

"Alright! With that amount of attack points, Yuura will win!" Nerve said.

"Lightlord Javelin!" The paladin swung his sword in the center and destroyed the insect, sending Uryu's life points to zero. He sank down on his knees and his followers on the sidelines were also shaking from the last attack.

Uryu: Lose / Yuura: Win

"She did it!" Blitz cheered while Taka jumped up and down with glee. Yuura frowned at his withering figure and walked up to him, keeping a safe and audible distance.

"Uryu, a long time back, my friend said this. He said that you cannot win a duel with just monsters nor you can win with just traps and magic cards. They hold a reason only when they become one. And the most important thing you must have to seize victory... is right here." Yuura recalled and placed her fist just over her heart.

"He did not say what the thing was but one of my friends and I could tell." Yusei remembered those words clearly. He didn't know that Yuura still kept Jack's advice in account. He supposed it motivated her somehow lately. "It's the soul of a duelist to believe in every card!"

"You win. Sorry for disturbing. But, this ain't over. I'll win next time," he confidently said. Before Yuura turned away, he continued, "Hey, I shouldn't have pushed you around like that before. I'm sorry for what happened and you just wanted to protect your friends."

Yuura turned her back to him. "We're not in truce anymore. I suggest for you to leave, if you don't want me to defeat you again."

Uryu had a chill running up and down his spine and scurried out of their hideout with his two lackeys. When they left, Yuura heaved a sigh. She did admit that she missed the thrill of a duel and seeing her monsters again.

"Yuura-nee-chan!" Rally called out to her. "You won! You won!" Yuura softly smiled as the rest of the group gave her pats in the back.

"Does this mean you're going to duel again?" He eagerly asked her, who shrugged.

"Who knows? It may not be tomorrow or next week, but someday, Rally. Someday."

Yusei was proud of her being able to salvage some of her courage to duel again. It was rough and risky but there was still some hope in her that can grow into something inspiring.


	3. Resolve of the Female D-Wheeler

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's - only Kakuza Yuura

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Resolve of the Female D-Wheeler**

It was finally the time when Yusei was leaving Satellite to go to Neo Domino City. He had a habit of doing the most impossible things that made other worry but this was the worst. Yuura didn't like to be full of anxiety but she could't avoid it. She didn't have much of a choice but only to believe in him.

"Yusei, " Rally spoke out, breaking the tension. Yusei broke his gaze to the sky and glanced at the gang.

"We're keeping our fingers crossed," Nerve assured.

"You can do this. Now that you have come this far, I won't say a darn thing. Get out there, you!" Blitz encouraged. "And, if you see Jack... well... naw. Just hurry and come back," Taka started and refreshed. Rally ran up and gave them a card belonging to him. "This is for good luck," he said. "This is," Yusei mumbled until he finished for him. "One-shot Booster!"

"This is your favorite, right?" Yusei asked when he glanced at the card in his hand. "Mm-hm, but it's okay. Hopefully this will let you bust through the pipeline," he answered with no regrets. He was so sure about it that Yuura felt his confidence.

"Yusei," Yuura spoke for the first time in the tense situation. She walked to the edge of the platform. "Don't do anything reckless while you're there. I would have to go there myself if you do."

Yusei smirked and gave her a thumbs-up. He added the card to his deck and started the engine. When he put on his helmet, he said to Rally, "I'll return this to you." With that, he sped off into the tunnels in breakneck speed. "Good luck, Yusei!" Rally called out to him for the last time until they see him again.

This was their signal to go up on the roof of the subway. Blitz grabbed the laptop and Nerve checked his watch. It was 11:56 and they had to make it quickly. They were going to monitor Yusei's escape and making sure that he gets there safely.

"It's already time! Let's hurry!" Nerve said as they were running. As they climbed to the top, Nerve took out his binoculars trying to find Yusei.

"Where's Yusei?" Rally asked as Blitz was setting up.

"Look! There he is!" he found him. Blitz opened the laptop to see that he's near the sewage. However, Ushio was pursuing him again. As he jumped over the gate, the gang watching him from the laptop were happy he got in but according to Yuura, it was just the beginning.

"Security's hot on his trail!" Blitz stated.

"Keep going, Yusei!" Taka cheered him on.

It was getting worse when Ushio forced Yusei into a riding duel. With his Gate Blockers preventing him from gaining Speed Counters, time wasn't his friend. His acceleration wasn't fast enough to reach the end. However during the duel, he activated Slip Stream, allowing him to gain more Speed Counters. It took Ushio long enough to figure out that Yusei was escaping but it was too late for him. Yuura couldn't tell if he made it through the pipeline when Ushio got bombarded by the released trash.

"Where's Yusei!" Taka frantically asked.

Blitz replied, "I can't tell. Nothing's responding."

"Don't worry! Knowing Yusei, he made it without a hitch!" Rally protested.

"But..." Taka trailed off until they heard beeping. To everyone's joy and relief, Yusei made it through. His signal clearly read that he's in Neo Domino City.

"He did make it!" Rally shouted with glee. "Yusei really made it through there!" Taka commented. "Yeah, he sure is something!" Blitz added. Yuura sighed out all of her worries. If he was able to get through the pipeline, he should be able to accomplish what he wanted to soon. After watching him duel, Yuura had a new feeling. She had the urge to experience the adrenaline again. Her duel with Uryu was a start but the urge grew bigger throughout the day. She felt like she was falling behind and Yusei wasn't going to pick up her broken pieces anymore. She had to pick herself up and start over again.

As Yuura slept peacefully that night, she dreamt of Yusei and Jack in a Riding Duel in Neo Domino but all of a sudden, a huge, majestic red dragon appeared in the night sky. It looked like an illusion but its roar felt so real that the whole city could hear it. She thought for only a moment whether everything was a dream or reality. She stood upon the brink of the stadium and could only watch it.

But then as it turned to her, she felt her heart skip a beat. As soon as she made eye contact with the dragon, she felt something surging within her. She felt two heartbeats but she couldn't tell which one was her own until the two finally pulsed at the same time. Somehow, she felt like the second heartbeat was now within her but she just didn't know how it did.

Yuura's eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily. She put a hand to where her heart was.

Was it real? She could have sworn the heartbeats were real enough. Yuura never seen something so bright and breathtaking. It was almost beautiful if she put it in other words. Pushing her questions aside,she got out of her covers. She wanted to wake up as early as possible to do something important. She tried not to wake everyone up while putting on her casual clothes.

Yuura walked to the chamber hidden in the tunnels of the subway. Was she ready? Was she strong enough now? Instead of pressing her hand against the door like she always did, she finally opened the door.

It was dark but the morning light gave her some vision. As she predicted, she saw her D-Wheel under the tarp that covered it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it off and stared at her vehicle in longing. While smoothing out the beauty, she reminisced the memories of Yusei building it for her. She remembered him taking his own time and energy to build one for her. She made it clear that she didn't want to be involved in dueling ever again but Yusei still tried to help her. Yuura felt very guilty and she wanted to repay him somehow. With no intention of covering it up again, she turned on the engine and engaged her hybrid Duel Disk into the vehicle. She put on her helmet and sped off into the tunnel.

As she rode, the strong wind overwhelmed her. She only rode the first D-Wheel Yusei made once before Jack stole it. With the increase of acceleration, she rode to tomorrow. She ignored the past memories that were about to come to her and focused on getting used to the feeling into her mind and body. She slowly began to love the speed she felt using the D-Wheel.

When she stopped suddenly in the middle of the road, she thought about Yusei. Where was he and did he regain his Stardust Dragon? What would happen if he saw her on her D-Wheel right now? He wouldn't be surprised. Yusei was always by her side ever since Jack betrayed them and during the past Yuura wanted to erase. I'm moving on and it feels good. My pride may not allow it but this is more important to me. I'm not going to let Yusei fight my battles because I will to be there for him this time. Jack, wherever you are, I'm coming for you too.

As she reached the station, she finally slowed down and found the rest of the gang looking at her in awe, happiness and a little confusion.

"Yuura-nee-chan!" Rally called out as soon as they heard a new engine roaring. She took off her helmet. "I guess your pride made a few exceptions." Blitz mimicked her sarcasm. That made her laugh.

"Welcome back, Yuura," Nerve greeted. They made everything work out to the better. Yuura flashed her most sincere smile and cherished the happy moment.

"What made you change your mind?" Taka asked with curiosity.

"Yusei told me to move on and he was telling me to challenge myself. My obstacles lied within dueling. I won't be afraid anymore for any of you guys."

"That was a quick transition, but I guess it worked out somehow," Blitz shrugged but gave a crooked smile.

For the next few days, she spent most of her time doing what Yusei usually did when he was still around. She tinkered with her D-Wheel until it was perfect and sturdy for her. Yuura barely stopped to rest because she had determination that felt like it would slip out of her fingers if she didn't.

While practicing with the basics, she experimented on a riding tactic that Yusei showed her one time - riding backwards. It was hard at first but she kept going with trial and error with a few bruises and minor lacerations. By the end of her training regime, everything was in muscle memory. In the gang's eyes, it seemed like she did the impossible with her dedication and motivation.

On one afternoon, Yuura and the gang were lounging inside, talking about funny moments. It wasn't until a group of masked people in business suits and guns invaded the hideout. She instinctively outstretched her arms in front of her friends in protection. Nothing was going between her when it happens, however she underestimated them. One of the men threw something - a smoke bomb! The first thing she thought was her friends' safety and rushed towards them before the men could.

She heard yelps and protests from the gang but she couldn't see a thing. "Nerve! Blitz! Taka! Rally!" she called out through the thick smoke. Yuura attempted to fight them inside the smoke but could only grasp illusions of them. Out of ten, she was only able to see four. She had to fight back and save them. Since Yusei was in Neo Domino, she had to fight for their protection in his place.

As the smoke cleared, she saw that the others were being forcefully taken away by more of the intruders. There were still a few closing in on Yuura, ready to fight her.

"Is she the one?" one of them said as he passed on something - a photo - her photo.

"No mistake about it. Kakuza Yuura. Get her!" another commanded. Yuura got into her fighting stance and defended herself against them. She blocked, parried, kicked, punched and jabbed. Even though she was outnumbered, they weren't much of a challenge but she was growing tired soon.

Suddenly, she got hit by a large fist on the back of her head and everything spun around her. Her vision blurred and swayed before collapsing onto the floor. Before she passed out though, she heard the others screaming for her. She apologized to them in her mind before closing her eyes.

Meanwhile in Neo Domino City, Yusei was able to face Jack but failed to get his Stardust Dragon. But back at the stadium, the image of that red dragon was still at the back of his mind. With that incident, he was sent to the Security with a criminal mark painfully marked on his cheek. Along the way, he met Yanagi and Himuro and made them his comrades in Neo Domino. He managed to get through Takasu and his tricks to make him stay there but he was freed as a result of winning. Takasu's strategies were similar to Yuura's except he mills his opponent's deck instead of their own. He was able to make his way around his strategy and win.

After being released, he met Saiga, a hacker, who helped him retrieve his D-Wheel and his deck with a fake ID, a uniform and alias. He encountered Ushio for the third time and won again with Saiga's help. However, he was electrocuted by a number of officers when he was on the run and crashed into Tops, the tallest hotel in Neo Domino.

When he woke up, it turned out that he was rescued by twin siblings named Rua and Ruka. Rua persisted on dueling with him, despite Ruka's politeness for Yusei. He smoothly defeated him in a friendly match and gave him a few strategies as gratitude. He even modified their duel disks during the night before leaving. With another encounter with Ushio, they were stopped by someone.

"Inspector-kun, perhaps you could leave this man to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau for a while?" he said. He was short for a man with a high pitched voice. He had purple hair and some clown-like makeup.

"Public Security Maintenance Bureau?" Ushio questioned skeptically.

"I am Jeager. Head of Special Investigations." Jeager introduced himself and revealed his ID, "You would be Ushio-kun, correct?" He finished with eerie laughter. "Head of Special Investigations!" he questioned again with more surprise.

"I have come here with a message from Director Rex Goodwin to this man." Jeager explained. Ushio could only protest, "But, he stole that D-Wheel from the Security Storage Warehouse-" but he was cut off by him. "Ushio-kun... I would believe it is in your best interest not to disobey the director's orders." Ushio could only scowl out of protest but since he was low-ranked, he couldn't do anything to oppose orders.

"What does the director want with me?" Yusei asked. Jeager walked up to him, taking out something from his coat to hand to him. "Here you are." When he took the three items, he gasped in horror. There were two pictures and an invitation. The first picture was Rally and the others. The second was Yuura. "Please take part in the Duel of Fortune Cup. Should you refuse, and the four in the first picture will experience pain beyond your wildest imagination. Also for your consideration, please do not be concerned about her in the second photo. She is in 'good' hands. Understood?"

He left him while snickering and drove off back to the Bureau. He looked at the photos again only to grip the invitation in anger that they got through him. But what did he mean by Yuura was in 'good' hands? Was she safe? Was she with them? Yusei was going to do whatever it takes to get them safe and sound, especially Yuura.

After that encounter, Ushio reluctantly let him off because of the Bureau's orders and Saiga stepped in. He led him to his hideout for him to recover his strength and to fix up his D-Wheel a little bit. Yusei couldn't relax enough to sleep so he worked on his D-Wheel for most of the night until the next day. He couldn't make any flaws against Jack in the future. He was also going to protect Yuura. At the same time, he wants her to be strong for herself and others.

When he was working on his D-Wheel, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He felt like he didn't do a good job keeping her safe. It was always the image of her dueling with him, working on the D-Wheel for her, or her watching the scenery of Satellite with him; her auburn locks of hair floating in the wind drew him in. At the same time, he didn't want to hurt her, nor did he want to ruin their friendship. No one knew, except for himself, that he had feelings for her a long time ago.

At one point, Saiga lounged in the same room where Yusei was adjusting his D-Wheel. "The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has their eyes on you for more than just your D-Wheel, don't they?" he pointed out. With that in his mind again, Yusei reached into his jacket pocket and flung him the invitation with the two photos inside. Saiga took a few brief moments and said, "These your friends?"

"Yeah, from Satellite. I don't participate in the Fortune Cup and I'd put them all in danger." Yusei explained what Jeager said last night.

"That's a downright threat! Do you have any clue why'd they're after you so bad?" Saiga asked, resulting with Yusei answering 'no'. He looked at the second photo. "Who is she?" He inquired.

"Just another friend, a close one. They said that she was in 'good' hands and told me not to worry about her." He explained. "If they said that she was in 'good' hands then I doubt the Bureau would hurt her. Mind if I borrow these?" He asked after a bit of thought. Yusei looked up from his D-Wheel to face him. "I'm going to investigate into how they're doing at the moment."

"You have connections with Satellite?" Yusei asked. "I'm a Jack of All Trades. Besides... these are your bonds, right?" Saiga said with a little twinkle in his eyes, hinting more about Yuura. Yusei just smiled slightly in relief and went back to work.


	4. Bitter Reunion: Jack and Yuura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bitter Reunion: Jack and Yuura**

Yuura felt unusually comfortable. She predicted she'd be unconscious on a cold concrete floor with hands and feet bound. But it felt like she was sleeping on a bed with her limbs free and untouched.

Was she?

She didn't hear shouting from kidnappers. She only heard the silence of the room. She didn't smell the smoke or alcohol she thought she would but there was a subtly sweet scent lingering. She didn't feel her head pounding from that impact on the kidnapper's fist. The pain she initially felt was already subsided, but where was she? Was she still in the Satellite? No, there wouldn't be a room so serene like this.

With only one way to find out, Yuura wearily opened her eyes to see a high ceiling with a grand chandelier. She was laying in a king-sized bed with a thick warm cover and a soft pillow. She pushed herself to sit up to look at her surroundings - a copper coffee table, luxurious seats and a lovely view of the city. She was in Neo Domino City. She vaguely remembered the invasion, but grew confused to why she was brought here. Concerns for her friends swarmed in her mind, itching to find out where they were.

The sound of the doorknob opening snapped her attention to it. In her presence came in a short man with clown-like make-up. He had unusual purple hair and wore a red costume with a black collar and gold trim. He was carrying a set of clothes in his hands, most likely for her. She looked down at her clothes, seeing as she was only in her shirt and jeans. Her scarlet jacket was nowhere to be seen but her boots were at the corner of her room.

"I see you have finally awakened. I am Jeager, officer of Special Investigations of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. I suspect you are wondering where you are and what is going on. I must apologize for the fashion of bringing you here was unpleasant but I cannot give you further detail." Yuura wordlessly eyed on him while he set the pile on the beside table.

"However, I do have some news for you to take interest of. A Satellite man trespassed to this City and got arrested into the Facility. I think you may know who it was." Yuura's eyes widened at the news. It was definitely Yusei. If he was taken to the facility, then he would have been marked as a criminal.

"After about a few days, he was released from the Detention Centre and was able to retrieve his deck and D-Wheel." The D-Wheel confirmed her questions. "I would give you time to let the news sink in but the director would like to see you immediately. I suggest to not stare at me - it is impolite, if you have knowledge of etiquette. I will be waiting outside to escort you to him." He laughed with a mild sadistic tone.

When he closed the door, Yuura could only stay still, thinking about what Jeager said. Why was the director expecting to see her? She could not imagine what he may do or say.

With enough thinking, she get out of bed and laid out the clothes on the bed. It consisted of a white thin vest and black ankle boots. Her gauntlets were still on the bedside table, washed and dried. She had no choice but to put them on. She was alone, at least for now. When she was set, she looked in the mirror, feeling like a different person. She couldn't do much but hope that Yusei was alright as she tied her long hair to a high ponytail. She was ready.

Meanwhile, Godwin, Jack and Mikage were present in the living room of Jack's residence. The director was simply looking out through the window and Mikage was preparing tea for two. Jack, getting sick of silence, asked, "So, who is this person who is coming?" Godwin just answered without looking at him, "She is an interesting fellow from the Satellite. I have specific reasons for her to come." Jack sharply looked up from his arm. "A woman, sir? What is so special about her?"

"You will soon find out." Godwin vaguely answered. They heard the door open to see Jeager, bowing in greeting.

"Your guest has arrived." Jack remained in his seat, not caring for who was coming. "Bring her in." Godwin commanded. Jeager bowed and brought the guest in. Jack could make out the words 'come in' but there was no response but the sound of two pairs of shoes.

When two figures came in, Jeager quietly made his leave. "Welcome to Neo Domino City, Kakuza Yuura."

Godwin hinted her name. Jack's eyes balked at her name and shot up from his lounging. His violet eyes immediately came in contact with her familiar grey eyes. She had the same expression as Jack but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was in more shock than he was.

"Please have a seat." He ordered lightly. Yuura moved with a lot of hesitation. She would instinctively turn against him and rebel, but there was something about this man that made her think differently. When she took a seat, Godwin turned around and spoke, "You may not be wondering why I have called you here to the City." She slowly looked up to him in suspicious eyes. "I have invited you to participate in the Fortune Cup."

"Why you would chose a mere Satellite inhabitant like me?" Godwin anticipated her question. He answered, "That will be up to you to place your judgement. I have heard praise from Jack Atlas that you are an exceptional duelist who has been hidden in the Satellite. And since you are a 'Satellite inhabitant', I entered you with a different identity." Yuura eyed Jack suspiciously. All this information was already a bit too much for her to take in so quickly.

"If you refuse, I am afraid that you will be spending the rest of your life in the City, away from your friends. They will have to suffer the consequences from your decision if you refuse. So do you accept my invitation?" Jack kept an eye on her while sipping his tea. Yuura wasn't the type to give into threats easily. Yuura didn't have a choice. She would want to keep them safe. The question lingered in her mind: if she was obliged to stay in the city if she refused, why was it making her so uneasy and miserable?

"Yes," was what she plainly replied. Godwin then looked back at the view. "Preparations for the Fortune Cup are all in order?"

"This event is preposterous," Jack arrogantly answered, feeling like it was a waste of time. "That is not true at all. We have added one more invited contestant for you, King," he said. King? Was that his new name? "What?" He shot up slightly.

"The man from Satellite." He got a bit more specific. Yuura felt hope spark in her chest but kept her composure.

"You mean Yusei? Why?" Jack wondered. "You must quench your thirst. Well then, I have preparations for the Fortune Cup, so I will take my leave. I can see myself out," Godwin excused himself while telling Mikage that there was no need to accompany him.

When the door shut, Yuura looked down on her tightened hands. _What is going on?_ "He's coming, huh?" Jack wondered to himself, "What's the director scheming?" He asked Mikage. She replied that she never heard him say anything to her.

"Quench a thirst, he says?" He quoted while delicately sipping his tea. He set the cup down and drew a card from his deck to reveal Yusei's lost Stardust Dragon. Yuura did a double-take from the corner of her eyes - Stardust Dragon was within arms reach and she could just take it and run. She decided against it because she would gain many consequences for it.

"Leave us." He requested. Mikage was about to protest because he would end up alone with Yuura but they were Jack's orders. She bowed and left them alone.

There was a long moment of awkward silence between the two. Yuura was trying to look away from him, with some memories slowly leaking into her mind. She would rather not speak to him, no matter what he says. She heard Jack shifting his position to face her.

"How absurd. Godwin is setting me up to defeat you." Jack mumbled. Yuura caught his words and retorted, "I am not worth defeating."

"What did you say?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know who you are. What was I supposed to see in you, Jack?" Yuura faced him with steely eyes.

"You're a coward, Yuura. You can't pick up a card because you are weak. Surely, you admitted that to yourself."

Yuura drew a card from Jack's deck and revealed Stardust Dragon in front of his face. Her face didn't change.

"I've changed, Jack Atlas. There's no past holding me back." Jack snatched the card from Yuura's fingers and set it down. Yuura continued.

"If I am a coward, then you are not a duelist. I didn't know you would stoop so low into walking on a short path to cheap happiness."

"Cheap? This isn't happiness, Yuura. This is my fate as King of Dueling!"

"If you are the King of Dueling, defeating me should not be a problem now, would it?" Jack bit his tongue. Jack and Yuura were equally skilled in Dueling but they weren't easily beaten. The outcome wouldn't be predetermined.

"I'm disappointed, Jack. You call yourself King? Not a chance," Yuura turned her heel towards the door. Before she opened it, Jack said, "If you want Yusei know you're safe, you can just say so." Her eyes widened.

"Tempting, isn't it? Your desires are within your reach and yet you still hesitate to do what your heart truly desires." Yuura didn't reply. She clenched her fist and her teeth.

"Do whatever you want, Jack. And that offer... hold onto it for me." She exited the room and took a few moments to herself. She clenched her fist, trying not to lose her temper. She bit her lip hard and scowled. She prayed out to Yusei, begging for him to save Jack, disappointed from the kind of person he had become.

Back to Saiga's hideout, Yusei was left inside for a bit working on his D-Wheel. Surprisingly, Saiga brought in Himuro and old man Yanagi from the Facility. Apparently, they were released since the incident with Yusei and Takasu. Himuro was checking out his D-Wheel and was really impressed with the design and the structure. He proposed a duel against Yusei's own deck.

However, the duel was cut short when Jack unexpectedly showed up on his Wheel of Fortune. All were surprised to see him there. "Never thought I'd see you there, King," Himuro casually said. Jack just turned away from him with a cold shoulder. Himuro was about to burst but Yusei told him not to.

"Can I help you?" Yusei asked him. Jack silently took out something from his suit and revealed Yusei's lost Stardust Dragon. Yusei was surprised to have him bring it. What was he going to do with it? Tear it apart in front of his eyes? Tell him off that he can't use it in the Fortune Cup?

"It appears that you'll be in the Fortune Cup." He stated.

"How do you know?" Yusei asked suspiciously. "Never mind that. I came here to return this. It only makes sense for Stardust if you use it. Use it and settle the scores from that night."

Yusei was trying to fit the pieces together quickly in his mind. "Were you the one who sold out Yuura and the others?" Jack, however, had no idea. "What?" He asked. Yusei pulled out two photos of them from his jacket and showed them to Jack. "I was given this photo by a man claiming to be from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. If I don't enter the Fortune Cup, Rally and the others will be put in danger, and Yuura will never come back to the Satellite. The only reason I'm entering is to fight against that rotten Public Security Maintenance Bureau."

"In that case, it's quite fitting that you have Stardust." Jack flicked the card into Yusei's hand. "That settles it. I came here. Next time, you come to me!" He got on his D-Wheel, put on his helmet and connected his Duel Disk. "I will say one more thing. That day will not only be the day you see the Crimson Dragon!" He warned. "What?" Yusei gasped. Jack just smirked and rode off, leaving him to replay his words in his head.

That night, Yuura was looking through her Lightlord cards in her assigned room. She had orders from the director to remain in there. Her meal was given in her room, but she hardly ate. She couldn't sleep either. To keep herself occupied, she decided to organize her deck for the Fortune Cup. It wasn't like she was going to duel anyone until then.

The next thing she did was that she picked out her most powerful monsters that were a part of her deck: Lightlord Dragon Gragonis, Judgment Dragon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Avenging Knight Parshath and Light End Dragon. She placed the two Effect Monsters on the top and the Synchro Monsters on the bottom.

Yuura softly gazed at the Light End Dragon for a long time, recalling how she obtained it in the past. It was only a couple years ago when she was wandering the empty and ghastly streets of Satellite when she discovered the card by mere chance. Unbeknownst to her prone form, there were suspicious men following her. When she reached a specific place, there was a flash of light that blinded her for a long moment. It exposed the men behind her, who in turn ran away in fright. Yuura looked back to see what was going on but there was no one there. She turned back and spotted a synchro monster card on the ground before her. She picked it up and read "Light End Dragon" gazing at the two pairs of wings and the glossy body that resembled an early hybrid of a snake and a dragon. It was beautiful, but she sadly thought of her trauma. Before she could return it back on the ground, there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to take it. She returned back to the hideout with the card in her hand with an unreadable expression but never touched it since.

When she touched her Synchro Monster card, her heart skipped a beat and her arm started to sting. Yuura checked her arm but nothing appeared at all. Pushing all the thoughts out of her mind, she continued working through strategies.

Just when she was going to put the white card to another spot, she felt a strong heart pulse. All of a sudden, she felt like she was hallucinating. She was in darkness, face to face with another figure. She was female, clad in a dark robe; her long violet hair was flowing out of her hood; her face covered with a white porcelain mask painted with red tears. Behind her, was a beautiful dragon resembling a red and black rose. From her arm, Yuura noticed a glow shaped like a claw of some sort. Her own was burning with stabs of pain. She looked at it only to see a mark that looks like a circle and two lines. She felt a strong presence behind her. She looked behind to see her trusted Light End Dragon, roaring majestically at the other.

The masked figure then suddenly asked, "Who are you?" Yuura wanted to speak but she couldn't. Nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't move after she looked behind. When the two dragons looked like they were growling at each other, Yuura's heart and arm pulsed in unison.

The scene shifted to an area in the Southern area of Neo Domino City. She saw people running away from someone. The dragon's thorns was shaking the ground and a gust of wind and electric waves surrounded the figure. Ironically, it was that same person she came face to face with moments ago. To her surprise, Yusei was there and his arm also has a red glowing birthmark. The woman also spotted it.

A young boy muttered 'Black Rose Witch'. Was that what people called her? Then she growled out, "Wretched mark!" With some hand waves, a pillar of light appeared around her and she disappeared. With a blink of an eye, Yuura was back in her room, sitting on the seat by the coffee table with all her cards scattered. With shaking hands, she checked her arm to see if that mark on her arm was there, but it wasn't. Maybe it was just a dream, she thought to herself.

The sound of the knob caught her attention. Inside came Jack with folded clothes in his hand. Yuura stood up to face him but didn't have the strength to talk him out of her room. He set the clothes on the opposite seat from her and said, "Wear these for tomorrow. You need to keep your true identity hidden from Yusei."

"Why?" She didn't mean to sound so bitter but Jack brushed it aside.

"I don't know the reason either. But whatever the case is, your identity will be 'White Princess Victoria' at the Fortune Cup. It would be considered outrageous to the Neo Domino City citizens to find out that two Satellite inhabitants will be participating. One is already enough." Jack then took a brief look at her scattered cards, a sense of nostalgia filling his mind when he used to see her duel with them back in the Satellite.

As he was making his way out, Yuura broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Jack. Can you hold onto that offer - that I can see him again?" She thought she would feel ashamed but she felt like it was the right thing to apologize.

"Don't keep your hopes up. You need rest so I can face you in the finals. There is a white D-Wheel that you will be using. He would still want you to keep living, wouldn't he?" That was his last message before he shut the door behind him. Yuura felt the weight on her shoulders had just been lifted a little. She slumped back in her seat and sighed. Thank you, Jack... for giving me hope, she thought to him. She smiled a little to herself and collected her cards together, telling herself that she was ready.

Like Yuura did with her earlier outfit, she spread out the outfit Jack gave her a while ago. Most of the material was white but she would have to wear her regular clothes underneath.

Before she climbed into bed, she spotted a thin stack of cards that were underneath the clothes. They were extra cards. Yuura looked through them and analyzed them; mentally comparing them to hers. Was she supposed to merge them with her deck? Too tired to think, she placed them inside her side deck case and went to sleep.


	5. Hidden: White Princess Victoria

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hidden: White Princess Victoria**

Yuura couldn't sleep well, because she was so nervous for the Fortune Cup. Before the sun rose over the city, she got out of bed and slipped on the set of clothes that Jack gave her last night, with her grey t-shirt, and boots underneath. She remembered the new cards Jack gave her last night and opened her side deck case. She carefully looked through them, but she was torn between sticking to her own strategy or risking a new one. She didn't want to think through it too much yet, so she left her room and made her way outside.

Once she arrived there, she noticed a white D-Wheel in an unusual shape - Jack's D-Wheel. While being careful not to scratch it, Yuura moved her new D-Wheel to the tunnel that led to the practice course just outside in the back. She slipped on her opaque helmet, turned on the engine and began her own warm-up before the tournament began.

Yusei on the other hand was waiting for Rua to finish dressing up as Ruka. Due to the fact that Ruka didn't want to participate, Rua was going to duel in her place imposing as her. However, his acting skills were terrible. If he tried to act like a girl, it would be too girly. If he were to tone it down, it would be too boyish. In the end, he also used too much make-up. Even Ruka hated it. Yanagi couldn't tell the difference - they were twins after all. As Rua and Yusei were making their way, he suggested to him to lose the make-up, leaving a very embarrassed Ruka.

At the arena, the MC started to shout his heart out for the start of the Fortune Cup. Below, Yuura tried her very best to stay calm and pretend that she doesn't know anyone.

"Everybody listen! The duel of Fortune Cup is finally getting started!" The MC announced. The crowds cheered loudly and the cheerleaders suddenly took cover from the wind that led to a synchro summon of the Red Demon's Dragon.

"Making its appearance is Red Demon's Dragon! And, are those noises from a Wheel I hear?" Jack finally made an entry to the outside while making an impressive flip to the platform, where his dragon was waiting for him. When he took off his helmet and glanced around at the crowd, they were cheering 'Atlas-sama' endlessly. Yuura inwardly sighed at his fame, clearly disappointed.

"There's only one King! That being me! Who dares challenge me!" He asked to the audience. The MC continued on from him. "Duelists with the golden tickets, waiting for their dream match with the King! Front and Center!" Then, the top was finally removed so that the platform the duelists were standing on rose up.

Yuura heard from beside her, "Ooh! Here we go, here we go! Woah, it's Red Demon's!" Sounded like someone was at least excited. In order from her right to left, it was Yusei, Ruka (Rua in disguise), a heavily cloaked man, herself, a large tan man, a professor, a knight and another girl. Yuura caught a quick glance at Jack and then Yusei.

Just as Yusei's face was on the screens, the people started to badmouth him because he had a marker on his face. Deep down, Yuura felt terrible for him. She is also a Satellite inhabitant but she was hidden instead. Just then, the large tan-skinned man stepped up and grabbed the MC's mic from his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen in attendance! My name is Bomber. As a duelist up here, I would like to ask exactly what is it you all see. This man is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as we were! If one has cards, marker or no marker, they are the same as everyone else! The people standing here now should be ashamed of nothing! Rather, it is all of you, looking at him through your trivial rose-colored glasses, who are no short to vicious!"

He said his speech with dignity. To Yuura, she was glad that he was on Yusei's side. Someone like Bomber wouldn't judge him that way. After a moment, Godwin started to applaud and then the entire audience followed his lead. _Surely they would be influenced by Godwin..._ Yuura thought to herself as Bomber handed the MC's mic back and stood back in his spot.

Godwin stepped up and said, "Thank you for those empowering words, Bomber-kun. the reason I provided an opportunity such was indeed for all the reasons you have spoken. I am Rex Godwin, the man in charge of Neo Domino City Public Security Maintenance Bureau. And I am the man who planned this grand dueling festival in appreciation for the maintenance of daily public security."

As everyone applauded for his opening words, the MC took control again. "Now, here are your match-ups for the first round!" The tournament board on the screen randomized the opponents. In the first block, it was Yusei vs. Shira and Ruka vs Bomber. In the second block, it was The Professor vs. Victoria (Yuura), and Aki vs. Jill deLauncebeaux. Yuura was going to duel in the afternoon. Although it gave her less time than she wanted, she was less likely to be discovered.

When Rua was about to head out, he bumped into her by accident, causing her hijab to go down a little. "Ah, sorry 'bout that, lady." Yuura could only turn away in nervousness. She wasn't supposed to talk to anyone. "Hey, miss, why aren't you talking?" He tugged on her cloak continuously, making her grip onto her hood until she heard someone else stopping Rua. "Hey, hey, it's not nice to tug on a stranger's clothing. Sorry."

Yuura was about to shake her head, but stopped when she saw Yusei standing merely inches away from her. She spotted his criminal mark on his cheek, fighting back the temptation to stroke it in sadness. How did this happen to him? It was still a good thing Yusei didn't know who she was. She bowed slightly to him and walked to a seat, watching the duel.

Ruka (Rua)'s battle was very quick and easy leaving Bommer victorious with more than half of his life points. Yusei faced against Shira, who happened to be Enjou Mukuro - a duelist whose life goal was to defeat Jack. Yusei narrowly obtained his victory during the Riding Duel. There was a small intermission but Yuura decided to take a walk. Her duel was going to be next but she wanted to be ready earlier.

When she was walking, her eyes shifted to someone in red: Izayoi Aki if she recalled. Her eyes were brown, catlike but hard and dangerous. She had no intention to talk to anyone since her face was clearly read, "Do not talk to me, or you will get hurt."

When they crossed paths with each other, they warily eyed on each other. Aki's golden orbs with her own grey ones. She was staring at her with strong eyes while Yuura remained neutral. Frankly, both of them felt like they have seen each other before. In split seconds, they kept walking in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Yusei was making last minute adjustments to his D-Wheel when Himuro came in the room. He kept him updated on all the contestants of the Fortune Cup. He mentioned about Yuura.

"White Princess?" Yusei inquired.

"Frankly, I've never heard of her before. Sounds like a genius duelist to me. I hear she plays with a deck with LIGHT monsters."

"LIGHT monsters?" An image of Yuura flashed in his memory. He kept telling himself that it wasn't her. "What is her name?"

"Apparently, she is called White Princess Victoria. She may have something to do with Director Godwin."

Yusei was slightly disappointed but relieved. He was going to go through the Fortune Cup to save her and his friends in Satellite. Even though he wanted to prepare for the upcoming battles later, he wanted to watch the next duel.

Yuura looked back at her cards in her own waiting room. The cards that Godwin sent her were still in her side deck, contemplating on whether to add them in her deck or not. She looked through them this morning, but her internal debate didn't agree. Someone came in the room. It was Jeager.

"I suggest adding them in your deck, Princess. The director gave you orders to not expose yourself to the Satellite boy. It would create a problem if he figured you out." He warned.

Yuura sighed and added the new cards to her deck. Before she shuffled it, she took out Light-End-Dragon. "I will follow his orders, but I will not use this card."

Back at the stadium, the third match was about to begin. The holographic images of the two opponents were displayed all over the arena. The MC announced, "And now, we're coming back to the Fortune Cup for our third duel of the day! She's the humble heroine of light! The royal genius, White Princess Victoria!"

Yuura was slowly rising to the dueling field. She was nervous but thankfully, her hijab didn't let it show. It was her first time dueling in front of a large crowd and she had barely recovered from her depression.

"And here comes her opponent! A counsellor with extraordinary methods! Will he be her highness's worthy opponent? It's Professor Frank!" He was wearing a strange robe and had an eerily calm look on his face. He serenely smiled and bowed in respect. "It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness."

Yuura bowed her head to be polite, but she didn't say anything. The MC took over, "Now, let's get this duel started!"

"Duel!" Yuura and Professor Frank declared.  
**1st Turn - Victoria  
**Victoria: 4000 / Professor Frank: 4000

"My turn." She drew a card. She looked through her hand and saw that none of her Lightlord Monsters were there. With an uneasy heart, she summoned her new monster.

"I summon Tuner Monster Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator."

**Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**

"I set two cards face down. Turn End."

"Ally of Justice monsters are DARK monsters, aren't they? Have you changed your heart, Your Highness?"

"Justice is a positive philosophical concept, is it not? Is it wrong to have an Ally of Justice?"

**2nd Turn - Frank**

"It is my turn. Draw. I summon Illusion Illustrator in attack mode."

**Illusion Illustrator  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 800**

"Battle, Illusion Illustrator attacks Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator." He didn't shout and remained oddly serene.

"Trap card open: Dimensional Imprisonment. The attacking monster on the opponent's side of the field is now removed from play." A distorted portal opened in front of her monster and Frank's monster charged inside and became sealed within.

"Illusion Illustrator's effect: When it is removed from play, two cards from the top of your deck are revealed to me and 300 points will be inflicted." Yuura drew two cards and checked them for herself. They were DNA Transplant Surgery and Allure of Darkness. When she revealed her cards to him, she suddenly froze.

She was blinded by a flash of white blank image. She couldn't fathom what was happening because she wasn't thinking. She immediately snapped out of her trance when 600 points of damage hit her.

"Your cards are sent to the bottom of your deck and shuffled." Yuura absentmindedly sent them to her deck and her disk automatically shuffled it.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Now, let us continue, your Highness."

"Oh my! Victoria had just taken her first points of damage! Now Professor Frank is now in the lead! What will she do now?" The MC gave his statement over the microphone.

**3rd Turn - Victoria  
**Victoria: 3400 / Professor Frank: 4000

"My turn." Yuura drew her card. She drew another new monster. She recalled what Jeager informed her before she went on standby.

"_Your opponent is one of Director's spies. He will no doubt orchestrate his strategy to make you win. You are not his assignment so I suggest you should follow his pattern._"

For a moment when she looked at her opponent, she could have sworn she saw a wicked smirk on his face, contrasting his neutral demeanor.

"I normal summon Ally of Justice - Unlimiter." A blue and green insect with a needle-like snout emerged through the summon portal.

**Ally of Justice - Unlimiter  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 600 DEF: 200**

"A normal monster and a tuner monster? You will be performing a Synchro Summon. Am I correct, your Highness?"

Yuura ignored his alluring questions and continued her turn. "I tune Level 2 Ally of Justice - Unlimiter with Level 3 Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator. Synchro Summon! Banish: Ally of Justice - Catastor!" Cyclone Creator blinked three times and transformed into three rings engulfing the Unlimiter's holographic form.

Another sleek machine with a violet orb for an eye emerged from Cyclone Creator's tuning rings and gleamed its light at Frank.

**Ally of Justice - Catastor  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

"This is a surprise from the White Princess as she summons her new Synchro Monster, Ally of Justice - Catastor!" The crowd began to cheer and holler but Yuura was too flustered with her occasional hallucinations to pay attention to them. Despite her standards, she couldn't focus on giving a good show. She was struggling with her own moves.

"How unpredictable." Professor Frank commented with a monotone.

"Activate Quick Play Magic Card: Limiter Release. This doubles the attack power of all machine-type monsters on my side of the field, but they will be destroyed on my end phase."

Ally of Justice - Catastor (4400 ATK)

"Battle: Ally of Justice - Catastor, direct attack!" Professor Frank had only one face-down card on his field but she made sure she was more than prepared to counter his next interception.

"Trap activate: Illusion's Retribution. This card allows me to destroy the opposing monster and replace it with two mind tokens."

"Counter Trap activate: Destruction Jammer. I discard one card from my hand, and negate the activation of a trap card that destroys a monster."

He wasn't surprised that Yuura was able to counter such an easy move. Frank's trap card was shattered and he didn't flinch when her monster wiped all his life points in one turn. He only bowed to her in respect, saying that he fairly enjoyed the duel. How could he enjoy it? It was only part of the plan.

Victoria: Win / Professor Frank: Lose

"And she strikes hard against her opponent who had no chance of attacking her monsters. She is the White Princess Victoria indeed!" The MC cheered her on and the spectators were chanting her name in appreciation. Flustered, Yuura left the arena and went back to her waiting room where Jack was leaning against the doors with a cool expression plastered on his face.

"That was quick."

"I'm only playing my part."

They didn't exchange any more words until they took their seats across from each other, locking the door behind them. Yuura removed her hijab and cloak.

"How long will you keep this facade in front of me? You deceive others very easily."

"Why expose another Satellite inhabitant?" She answered with her own question that caught him slightly off-guard. "Victoria or not, I do not go easy on anyone, especially you."

"You flatter me, Yuura." Jack said with some trace of mockery. His corner of his eye saw the announcement of the final match of the quarterfinals: Izayoi Aki and Jill deLauncebeaux. That was his cue. He stood up and said, "Look, I didn't come here to talk. The Director want you in his presence." When he exited her waiting room so she could put on her cloak and hijab, Yuura sighed out all the stress from her body.

When the two arrived at the watch platform, Jill deLauncebeaux was already present, having an informative conversation with Godwin and Jeager. When Yuura heard him exclaim something about the Black Rose Witch, her ears perked up in curiosity. Although she missed what they were talking about, she kept herself on the edge of her seat when she sat. Jill eyed on her suspiciously before he turned around and left the room, swishing his cape around him.

"You have done well, Miss Yuura - or should I call you Princess Victoria?" Godwin congratulated her while spectating through the window.

"It does not matter to me," she flatly replied. "I am only a duelist in your tournament."

"As you wish. You have to honor to watch from this room for all of tomorrow's events."

Yuura didn't say anything back and Jack kept watching. They were both anticipating for the last duel of the day but they both had an uneasy feeling about the results.

The duel had already started. Jill boldly declared his victory right before the duel took place. Aki was a mystery to everyone. No one knew who she really was, not even Yusei nor Yuura. When she went on her first turn, her actions were so neutral and emotionless as if she was a robot. She then activated a field spell called Black Garden. Vines of rose thorns rose from below her and covered the entire arena with black roses. Something told Yuura that something drastic was going to occur and it made her heart clench with some sort of fear.

When she suddenly summoned a tuner monster with her Ivy Wall, it was going to be a Synchro Summon. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, set to bloom. Synchro Summon. Appear, Black Rose Dragon," she quoted.

When the black dragon appeared, her arm just suddenly painfully throbbed in pain. Why was this? When Yuura touched her arm, another image flashed before her. It was the same cloaked person except another image was shown in front of her. She tried to put the pieces together until she realized that both the Black Rose Witch and Izayoi Aki were the same people.

From her mark, she felt hate and sadness. Everyone from the audience started to yell at her for being the famed Black Rose Witch. _Wretched Mark!_ It came across her mind. If it was a mark, was it that she had a birthmark just like her? Yuura hid her arm under her cloak and held onto it again. Just when she used her monster's special effect, she was invisibly astonished that it created real damage to Jill. According to Godwin and Jeager, she was also a psychic duelist: an alienated duelist who could inflict real damage varying from their monsters' strengths.

Near the end of the duel, Aki had only 50 life points left but Yuura had a feeling that she still had something that could win her victory. First she destroyed her own field spell and sacrificed her rose tokens to special summon her Black Rose Dragon again. Using the second ability to lower her opponent's monster to 0, she was able to win the duel.

When she was about to attack, the entire stadium was completely silent that they could hear the dragon's breathing as if it was right in front of them. Jill's life points hit 0 and he collapsed of out exhaustion that made one person scream in terror. Then outbursts of fear and rejection layered on top of each other from the audience.

Her heart rate slowed down from her anxiety and intimidation. She looked from the corner of her eye that Jack was also holding onto his arm. She wondered why he was doing the same.


	6. Jack's Offer, Yusei's Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's - only Kakuza Yuura

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jack's Offer, Yusei's Suspicion**

Yuura still didn't understand why she had to continue to be under Godwin's eye. The quarter finals were finally over for the day and yet they clearly stated that the rest of the Fortune Cup would resume tomorrow. Jeager just returned to the room with a smirk on his face. He reported to the director, "Preparations of the last match have been complete. We are ready to begin."

Godwin opened a communication screen to the MC and said, "Let's start the consolation match. Everything is now ready." He nodded and the director shut off the screen.

The MC announced to the audience about the last match of the day.

"Everybody! Yeah! We have an emergency on our hands! Event Sponsor Godwin has just made a surprising proposition! Hey, all you losers who were regrettably defeated in the first round, are you listening to this? It's been determined that we will now be holding a consolation game!" As expected, the spectators were on the edge of their seats with excitement. The four head shots of Ruka, Enjou Mukuro, Jill deLauncebeaux and Professor Frank appeared in the middle of the dome.

The lights suddenly dimmed down and the spotlight on the MC shone on him.

"Now we're about to announce the match-up for the consolation game! The match will be conducted only by the randomly drawn set of players! And the person fortune has chosen was regrettably defeated by Contestant Bomber, but at the mere age of eleven, her skills have received Sponsor Godwin's seal of approval! She has promise that's simply soaring through the roof! The Dueling Angel from the Heavens! Ms. Ruka-chan!"

Another spotlight opened on one of the seats where a stunned Ruka was innocently blinking in shock. She mumbled and hesitated as everyone chanted her name to go up on stage. She sighed and stood up with her duel disk under her arms. Yuura watched the screen as it slid towards her by Jack. She saw the young girl with a miserable expression as she walked from her seat to the arena. The spotlight was following her.

"This consolation duel will determine if she is one of the signers."

"Signer?" Yuura repeated what the director said.

"A signer is one of the chosen duelists by the people of the stars. They say they hold special powers and each one has a certain monster that symbolizes them for who they are." Yuura thought about the information given to her and turned her gaze to Jack.

"So? You're saying that child is a Signer?"

"Yes, during the first round, the reaction from the D-Sensor most certainly came from her as she sat in the stands."

The screenshot opened as Ruka was hiding her looks with a hat and jacket. Yuura understood to how the imposer was dueling in her place. She could tell from the energy the imposer gave in the first duel.

"This consolation game, as I said earlier, is but the setting to affirm the fact that she is a Signer." Godwin snapped his finger and another screen popped up, with the scientist humming, "Sp~inni~ng, sp~inni-" He stopped and whirled around. "Oh, yes, yes! All preparations are a-okay! Look, if you'd be so kind! If we get a reaction that exceeds this scale, then, you might as well downright allot her with the title of Signer!"

Befuddled, Yuura rolled her eyes. He turned off the screen and slid another digital article to her and Jack.

"We have expressed interest in her to begin with, and we invited her to this tournament upon learning of an incident that happened eight years ago."

"Eight years ago?" She asked as she read the content. Two other photos including the main picture appeared as references.

"She was a child prodigy, already versed in dueling at the age of three. But, one day, she abruptly fell into a coma while dueling and didn't regain consciousness for a while month, as we've heard. However, her twin brother, Rua-kun, in the meanwhile, was constantly by her side, calling out his sister's name, and sure bit it, after a month, she miraculously recovered."

Yuura nodded and everything made sense to her. The imposer dueling against Bomber must have been Ruka's brother, Rua.

"How does this share any relevance to Signers?" Jack asked. The second article appeared as Jeager joined in the conversation.

"What drew in our interest was what she said as she recovered. She said something about having gone to the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits for that one month."

"World of the Duel Monsters Spirits?" Jack wondered.

"The first origins of Duel Monsters are wrapped in mystery and there exist many legends behind them. Some are heavily comprised with items coinciding with the aspects of the Spirit World she spoke of after her recovery. Including the legends remnant in the People of the Stars."

Yuura's trail of thought led to the Crimson dragon and a vision with Aki. She wanted to say something to Godwin about it but somewhere in her consciousness told not to. She wanted to figure out some answers from the duel.

"It has been eight years since then, and our investigations shows that neither of them have any recollection of that incident. In which case, I believe taking her back to that time is in order - back to the world of Duel Monsters Spirits. In doing so, we might realize that girl's true power."

If that were the case, Yuura became very uneasy. She had a very bad feeling that she would have to duel against her opponent from the first round: Professor Frank. She became worried because he was capable of putting someone in a trance and send their minds to places where it's going to be dangerous.

"Now on the field is the Young Dueling Prodigy, Ruka-chan!" The eleven-year-old duelist equipped her duel disk and waited for her opponent. She had a small smile on her face with some confidence gathered within her.

"And now, facing against Ruka-chan, the Young Dueling Prodigy, will be..." The holographic card flipped open and as Yuura predicted, it was Professor Frank.

"There he is! Also known as the Duel Counsellor - Professor Frank!" When he was elevated to the arena, he had that serene expression again, the same face that intimidated her.

When the match started, Ruka stayed on defense while Frank summoned a completely different monster called Symmetry Rorschach. Yuura also had trouble keeping her mind straight as he started to explain, "Are you familiar with what's known as the Rorschach Test? This will be a psychological test to help acquire clues that will dispel any insecurities, worries, or doubts you have based on how you feel about this ambiguously profiled monster. Come now, Ruka-chan. What does this monster look like to you?"

When Ruka started to think about what he asked, she yelped in fear and his monster attacked her Sunny Pixie. What was his trying to do? She wondered.

"This test has revealed that, in the recesses of your consciousness, you are afraid. You are afraid of spirits and fairies, am I correct? All is fine. I shall clear any worries you have and set them free. To do so, you shall courageously venture to the whole other world within the inner depths of your consciousness, the world of the Duel Monsters Spirits."

He was still interrogating her with words that continued to confuse her. Slowly, she began to space out and the crowd seemed to demand for more action. It wasn't long until Professor Frank, himself, slipped out of consciousness and both their eyes were empty.

Yuura continued to watch one of the most quiet duels of her life with clammy hands and a cloudy mind, but she was impressed with Ruka most of all. As Godwin said, she was talented but only trapped in a trance. At the climax of the duel, she did catch a glimpse of her arm for half a second. It looked like a claw of some sort on her arm. She glanced at Jack and Godwin but they didn't notice what she witnessed. She didn't know whether she should be relieved or frustrated, so she decided to stay quiet.

When the match ended in a tie, Professor Frank fell backwards and Ruka snapped out of the hypnosis. Yusei made it to the arena in time to catch and escort her back to the stands. With nothing else to worry about she unlaced her hands and breathed a little easier.

"Everybody, listen!" The MC shouted after a small break. "This concludes the heated first day of the tournament! And these will be your match-ups for tomorrow's semi finals! And on that note, today's excitement is left to be continued until further dueling tomorrow! Good bye!"

As the spectators began to leave the stadium, Yuura took a good long look at the match-ups. She was going to face the famed Black Rose Witch, Izayoi Aki. Her eyes hardened and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Now then, that was an entertaining day, was it not?" Godwin eyed on her. "Today must have been very long for you, Victoria. Let us escort you and the King home, shall we?"

Yuura looked away, uncomfortable. She stood up and Jack did the same She followed him to the door and he led her to the underground parking where their D-Wheels were waiting. Before she mounted, she broke the tension. "Jack."

He turned his head.

"About the offer you gave me..." She trailed off. He prompted her, "What is it?"

"Let me see him. Tonight."

Yusei was about to take the twins home but Rua was still missing. He claimed to have forgotten some business but he hasn't shown up. Worried, he and Ruka searched all over Neo Domino City for the lost boy. They scoured around until nightfall and met up again without much success.

"Find him?"

Ruka shook her head. "Uh-uh, no sign." She was beginning to get tired.

"Same here. I searched from the venue all the way here, but..." He stopped when he was receiving a phone call from his D-Wheel. It was Saiga. Yusei remembered that he went to Satellite to find his friends and Yuura.

"Saiga."

"Yusei, I just got to your hideout in Satellite." The signal was a little weak but he paid no heed to that.

"Is everyone okay?" He was hoping for the best but he knew that something was still wrong. Saiga shook his head.

"Hate to break this, but they're not here."

"What did you say? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, but I broke into their network, and yet there's no record of them being caught by Security so far. Also, I've found a secret passage and I _did_ find a blue D-Wheel in perfect condition. I hid it so that it could be found by you guys again later."

"That is Yuura's D-Wheel! So, she's not there either?"

"No, but the network did say that they were taken to two different locations. One of them is in the city and I'm positive that the girl might be there. I'm hoping if you could look into that later. I'll keep my search for them on this side." The reception was beginning to fade. "Uh-oh, I can't keep contact for much longer. I'll contact you as soon as I learn anything. Be on the lookout in the city."

"Yeah, please. I'll do what I can too." Saiga ended the call and Yusei turned off the communication.

"Your friends are missing too, Yusei?" Ruka peered, curious about the conversation. "Yeah," he answered. He suddenly heard footsteps coming from the alley near them.

"Yusei, look!" The figure emerged from the dark shadow. It was Bommer and he was holding a sleeping Rua perched on his shoulder. "How did you...?" Yusei asked.

"I'll explain later. He's not injured. He's just sleeping, it seems."

Yusei and Bommer took the twins home, and both were asleep by the time they arrived at Tops. Both duelists went outside and started a conversation. Bommer revealed that he found Rua in his garage. The security system went off and he was locked inside. Rua was trying to find his D-Wheel, but Yusei was never told about it. The tan-skinned man figured that Yusei wouldn't do something like that. He knew that he was an honorable duelist like himself.

"When I look at those two, I remember my little brother and sister back in my hometown."

"You have siblings?"

"I do. They're about the same age as them. There are no stars in the sky in this city, huh?" Yusei looked up and agreed with him.

"Yusei, what are you fighting for?"

"I'm fighting for my hometown."

"I see. Then, it would appear we're cut from the same cloth."

"You are fighting for your hometown as well?"

Bommer nodded. "I come from the opposite side of the world. My tribe are descendants of those who served the People of the Stars, whose tale is known amongst the Incas."

Yusei started to put the pieces together. "Then, you know the story behind the Crimson Dragon?"

"I do. Much time has passed, and now, the Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface. Director Godwin is planning to use that power to lead the world in the right direction."

"And you believe that?"

"Yusei, I know about how poor your hometown is. My village has been constantly plighted with poverty and discrimination, but the director promised. He said that he would restore my home-village if I were to lend my assistance."

"Bommer, don't trust him." Yusei warned.

"We're both cut from the same cloth, but it seems we're in different positions. Neither of us can compromise our beliefs."

"This duel goes towards that."

"Exactly. Let's settle this match between us. I'm glad that I learned you're a proud duelist but, don't forget. I will win. That is my mission."

Bommer left the residence quietly leaving Yusei some time alone. He had never felt more pressure to win in his life as a duelist. When he came back in the room, he heard his D-Wheel receive another call.

It was Jack.

"What do you want?" He warily asked.

"If you want to know, come to the Daimon Area where I handed you back your dragon." He ended the call just like that.

A part of him wanted to go and figure things out, but the other didn't want the twins to be alone. He figured that he wouldn't be gone for the whole night, so he quietly slipped out of Tops with his D-Wheel. He rode through the night to the Daimon Area close to where Saiga lived. He left his D-Wheel in his garage and walked to the park. When he looked up to the person standing there, waiting, he realized that Jack wasn't waiting for him. It was White Princess Victoria.

"Victoria...?" He called.

"Jack called you here, didn't he?" She asked. Yusei answered with another question. "What is it you want with me?"

"I just want to talk. I have nothing against you." She tried to choose her words carefully. Yusei started to wonder about this kindness she was sending.

They both leaned against the fence and stayed in a comfortable silence. "So what is it you want to say?"

"You are fighting for someone, right?"

"Something like that. What about you?"

"The same as you: I'm fighting for someone too. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"Yusei, may I ask who?"

"I'm trying to save my friends from Satellite. They are important to me. And..." He stopped.

"And?"

"I'm searching for someone else in the city. Apparently she's somewhere here."

"Is she one of your comrades too?" she peered.

"Yeah. I've known her for a very long time. I just hope that she's not hurt."

Yuura's eyes softened. Her heart ached at the sound of his concern for their friends. On the corner of her eye, she saw Jack keeping an eye on her in the shadows. Before he left her alone, he warned her, "Don't tell him who you are. It will decrease his strength to win if you do. Let him figure you out himself."

"I'm sure she'll never give up on you." Yusei looked at her.

"How would you know?"

"If you truly know her, then the both of you would never give up on each other. That is how I feel when I'm trying to save my friends as well," she advised, trying to send an undermining message to him.

"Are you working under Godwin?"

"No, he only invited me to the tournament and nothing more. I don't know what he wants to do with me but I only intend to win."

"What is your connection to Jack Atlas?"

She stopped and thought about how she should answer him.

"We're only acquaintances. I honestly don't know why he wanted me to see you but I know that you're very humble and modest. Yusei, let us meet at the finals, dueling against each other at our very best. I want to see your power at its full potential. Until then, please do not lose to Bommer."

Yusei nodded and smiled. "I'll take those words to heart. You're facing Izayoi. Be careful, though. She is very strong."

"I will fight with everything I have." Before she left the park, Yuura decided to give him a mystery.

"Yusei, that person you are fighting for: she believes that you will win and she is closer to you than you think." He jolted from his spot and gazed at her with a questioning gaze. Yuura smiled under her hijab and left. "You will find out tomorrow, for sure." She said to herself before disappearing with Jack back to his home.

Finally, the second day of the Fortune cup arrived and Yusei was already in standby for his duel against Bommer. Rua was already there, to give him good luck. Yuura, however, wasn't waiting in the viewing platform yet. She was sitting in one of the contestant rooms where she could be alone. She laid out all her cards and began to group them according to chain combos. She left her Synchro Monsters and Speed Spells aside and organized her deck. She replaced some cards and took away some. She had to be ready.

Yuura picked up Light End Dragon and thought to herself, 'If I need to use it, then I'll use it, although I won't be prepared to what Godwin might have something planned for me.'

She looked up at the screen, monitoring Yusei's duel. She could only hope that he would win, but she knew that she couldn't keep her identity hidden this time. She wouldn't want to be controlled by Godwin anymore. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she left the room and headed upstairs to the platform where Godwin and Jack were waiting.


	7. The Darkest Realm - Black Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Darkest Realm - Black Garden**

Yuura arrived at the viewing platform in time before Yusei and Bommer started their riding duel. Godwin turned his head and gave an ambiguous smile.

"How fare you, Victoria," he greeted.

"I was invited and expected. I will stay until I must go," Yuura curtly replied.

"No matter. Please have a seat by the King," he gestured towards Jack who was staring intensely at the duel. She walked to the couch and gracefully sat down without a glance at him. All her attention was towards Yusei. She clasped her hands together under her mantle as they ignited their start dash and began the duel. The anxiousness she held in the holding room only grew stronger after Bommer drew his first card.

Yuura admitted to herself that she was taken aback at the size of Bommer's D-Wheel and it looked as if it were built to overrun other D-Wheels like Yusei's. Although she trusted in Yusei's skills and strategy algorithm, her doubt was created from Bommer's line of monsters sacrificed to special summon Giant Bomber Air Raid. It was the same monster that effortlessly defeated Rua in the first round. It would destroy a monster or a set card once per turn and inflict 800 life points. Yuura couldn't count how many time he skidded on his D-Wheel from the damages he took because she held her breath every time. Bommer managed to restrict Yusei's options to defend himself.

Yusei managed to turn the tables by using Rally's card, One-shot booster. He released it and destroyed Bommer's ace monster with the ability of Massive Warrior to reduce battle damage. In retaliation, Bommer activated a dangerous permanent trap card called Chariot Pile which inflicts 800 points of damage to Yusei, unless he sacrifices one of his monsters. On his last turn, he drew a Speed Spell called Synchro Return that called upon Junk Warrior that was already removed from the game. He equipped his already synchro summoned Arm's Aid to Junk Warrior and destroyed Bommer's second ace monster Dark Dive Bomber. His life points hit zero, making him skid on the track and fall off his D-Wheel. What made Yuura narrow her eyes was the Chariot Pile remaining in the center of his back wheels.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jeager mumble, "How unfortunate."

"It would seem that his abilities as a Signer are still not awakened," Godwin added. Her eyes hardened when he was implying that Yusei was a Signer. She was still confused over what his goals were. She felt Jack standing up and leaving the room while the MC addressed to the audience, "At last, we have an outcome! In the semifinal match of the Duel of Fortune Cup, with the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei, versus the Black Storm, Bommer, making a spectacular advance onward is Fudo Yusei! So, now, our next fight will be-"

The MC was cut off with his mic malfunctioning. The deep voice of Bommer resonated throughout the stadium, gathering everyone's attention - including Jack.

"Yusei, that was outstanding. I concede to you," he said.

Unable to figure out what was going on, Jeager stuttered, "What's the matter? What's happening?" Yuura stood up from her seat and walked closer to the window in curiosity.

"I've lost, but my mission is far from over! I was going to win this tournament and bring what Godwin did to the public at the ceremony, but now, that dream too will never come true. That being so, I'll seek vengeance right here!"

"Vengeance?" Yuura muttered to herself.

"Look at this! At my village that's gone up in smoke!" Bommer pointed at the viewing sphere that held the footage of a village under a night sky. She heard Jeager outraged beside her, "Halt that footage immediately!"

"Pay it no mind," Godwin assured, making Yuura narrow her eyes at him.

"This is my village; my hometown! Godwin used my village as a guinea pig to attempt resurrecting the Crimson Dragon! And, my village was...!" She saw the footage light up and destroy the entire village and dimmed down to show the burnt remains, to her horror.

"How? How does Bommer know of this? Could there be a survivor?" Jeager tried to figure out. Yuura's eyes stayed widened at the damage Godwin caused. She couldn't believe the culprit was standing beside her at the very moment.

"All the villagers went missing. And amongst them were my brother and sister. Yusei, Jack, don't believe him! You must not give Godwin the Crimson Dragon!" The Crimson Dragon, she thought. She wondered whether it was that same dragon that made her listen to two heartbeats in that dream. She suddenly heard Bommer's D-Wheel spinning down below.

"I'll settle things with him by my own hand! For the friends in my hometown! For my dear brother and sister! So that this sorrow will never repeat again!" She spotted Bommer leaping towards the viewing platform where she was currently standing in, but Yusei intercepted his D-Wheel with his own. One of the spikes of the Chariot Pile permanent trap was broken off and spun towards the window in Yuura's direction. She couldn't move because everything was happening so quickly.

Godwin spotted the spike and stopped it with his hand. The crash startled Yuura. She stumbled backwards but Jack caught her just in time. It was still spinning in Godwin's hand until it shredded the glove to reveal that it wasn't flesh underneath.

It was a metal hand.

"Your hand?" Jack spotted. After an angry exchange of words on the track between the two duelists, Yuura faintly heard him vent out his grief into a loud scream. Godwin calmed stepped closer to the window, multiple screenshots of Godwin opened in the stadium.

"Everyone in attendance, please rest assured. I have a responsibility as Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau to protect you all. No matter what happens, I will protect you all - even if it means my life," he smoothly and craftily assured to the audience, who cheered for his short speech. Jack already sat Yuura down beside him, eying on the metal hand he was hiding behind his back. When the second semifinal match was on standby, Godwin slipped on a spare glove.

"Are you surprised? I lost this arm in an accident, you see." Jack didn't respond back but he looked towards Yuura, signaling her to go and get ready for her next duel. She nodded and promptly left the room with more questions.

Meanwhile, Izayoi Aki was inside one of the Arcadia Movement transportations preparing herself for her match against her opponent. She was lying in a water filled chamber when Divine's screen appeared above her face.

"Aki, you do understand, correct? By making our existence known in the tournament, the risks we take are stacking up dramatically. People trying to deceive you like the ones from yesterday will be hounding you from now on."

"It will do them no good," she monotonously replied. "My mission is to let the ideals of the Arcadia Movement be known across the world. I wouldn't subject myself to their drivel. My heart is being rightly guided by you, Divine."

"You are quite wise, Aki," he complimented, pleased with her response. "That's right. Those Yliasters have ambitions of resurrecting the symbol of the wicked, the Crimson Dragon. People are unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon. We, who have abilities bestowed from the Gods, are the only ones aware."

"Yes, we are."

"Your match is about to start. Victoria, your opponent, might be a part of the Yliasters." Aki's right hand twitched at her name in the wrong way. "But, you should be fine, Aki. Once you beat Victoria and defeat the Yliasters' puppet, Jack, the people's jeers will turn into cheers. The time to realize our ideals is at hand."

"Yes sir," she replied and his screen disappeared. Aki's thought wandered to her unpleasant memories as a child to Yusei and to Victoria. She remembered when she had an unexpected vision of the white princess two days ago and her mark could not have blazed any stronger. She gazed at the mark on her right arm, frowned and grasped it with overflowing hatred.

Meanwhile, Yuura double-checked her deck one last time. Her duel with Aki would be putting her entire life on the line. She pulled out the Light End Dragon from her back pocket and placed it on top of her deck. In her other pocket was the Ally of Justice cards Jack gave her, but she finally and adamantly refused to add them anymore. This duel would be the right time to reveal her true identity, ignoring the consequences she could receive from Godwin.

"Rejection, anger and sadness - those were the emotions I could feel from yesterday. And supposing the other feeling Izayoi has is being concealed among those, I don't know. What if the birthmark I found on my arm before reappears again? I will find out today through this duel," she spoke to herself.

She walked towards her standby unit until she spotted Yusei walking in her direction with his helmet under her arm. They acknowledged each other and came closer to each other.

"Victoria," he greeted.

"Yusei," she said back. There was a short silence before he asked her, "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. "You're afraid?"

"No," she whispered, "But I am wary of how much damage she is capable of doing." They both knew who they were talking about.

"Believe in your cards, Victoria," he unconsciously said to her. She raised her head to meet his soft gaze but she lowered again.

"Thank you for your encouragement, but I must be going," Yuura regretfully replied. He knowingly nodded and let her go. Yuura was about to cry, but she held back her tears braving out the fact she will be facing Izayoi Aki.

Back at the stadium, the MC was finally given the cue to continue to the next match. "Alright, it's the long-awaited second match of the semi-finals!" The spotlights moved towards the spot where the duelists were being raised up.

"The Humble Princess of Light, White Princess Victoria!" He announced with enthusiastic cheers welcoming Yuura. She stared down at the empty opponent's spot as the MC continued, "She will be placing her high judgement on the person who's impact from the first round is still fresh in-mind, the Black Rose Witch, Izayoi Aki!" There were murmurs of fear and outrage from the audience, making Yuura a bit more sympathetic towards her.

"The game will be played standing! This will be a Royal Battle between two strong female duelists in the Fortune Cup!"

From the stands, Rua whispered, "Wonder if she's scared."

"Of course he is! She's facing the Witch! They say that it's big trouble if you make her mad," Tenpei stuttered in fear.

"I sure'd like to be friends with the Witch. Her power's somethin' great." Yanagi's comic relief didn't make Ruka feel better from her shaking.

Yusei was adjusting his D-Wheel in his holding room when Himuro came in again. "How's your D-Wheel holding up?"

"It's okay," he replied. The former pro-duelist glanced at the screen where Aki and Yuura were about to start the duel. "The Princess and the Witch, huh? What do you think?"

"This duel will tell," was all he answered without looking up.

"Our royal battle match is now underway!" The MC gave the starting signal. Yuura and Aki ignited their duel disks, drew five cards and began.

"Duel!"

**1st Turn - Aki  
**Aki: 4000 / Victoria: 4000

"It's my turn. Draw." She drew her first card and said, "I summon Ivy Wall in defense mode."

**Ivy Wall  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**

"I place a card face-down to end my turn."

Yuura narrowed her eyes, thinking about what kind of strategies she could inflict. Nonetheless, she drew her card.

**2nd Turn - Victoria**

"My turn." She took in a deep breath and summoned a monster. "I summon Lightlord Spirit Shire." A mysterious blonde woman with transparent wings appeared through the summon portal. From the stands, Yanagi grew ecstatic. "By my beard! The Princess uses Lightlord monsters!"

**Lightlord Spirit Shire  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 400 DEF: 1400**

Yusei shot up from his spot and stared intently at the screen. He knew that monster. Only one person would be in possession of it. He caught a shot at the cloaked figure's eyes and saw the familiar grey colour. He had no doubt now.

"Yuura," he breathed. "What are you doing here? Was it you?"

From the viewing platform where the director was, Jeager scowled and said, "Now the Satellite boy knows who she is. What must we do, sir?"

"Leave it be. If the outcome turns into her victory, there should not be much to worry about." Jack listened to his response and continued to watch her duel. 'What are you thinking, Yuura?', he thought.

"I activate Magic Card: Reinforcements of Light. I send the top three cards of my deck to the Cemetery and I add one Level 4 or lower Lightlord monster from my deck to my hand." Two Lightlord monsters were sent and Yuura activated her next card. "I activate my second Magic Card: Foolish Burial. I send one monster from my deck to the Cemetery. I send Lightlord Rogue Rinyan to the Cemetery." Before Yuura went to her battle phase, she revealed her monster's ability.

"Lightlord Spirit Shire's monster effect: this card gains 300 attack points for each Lightlord monster with a different name in the Cemetery." Her attack points were increased by 900 points (ATK: 1300), just enough to destroy Aki's monster.

"Battle: Lightlord Spirit Shire, attack Ivy Wall!" When she was about to strike, Aki explained her monster's ability.

"When Ivy Wall is targeted with an attack, it Special Summons one Ivy Token on my opponent's side of the field in defense mode." On Yuura's field, something was blooming on a monster space and took form of the Ivy Token with zero defense points.

"Lightlord Shine!" She casted a spell onto the wall and shattered it.

"Oh, my! Summoning a token on the opponent's side of the field is a strategy that Izayoi Aki has shown us time and time again! What kind of surprise does she have in store this time?" the MC narrated. Yuura looked at the token and read its description. If it was destroyed, then 300 points of damage would be inflicted towards herself. It couldn't attack or be sacrificed.

"End phase: When Lightlord Spirit Shire is face-up on my field, I send the first two cards on top of my deck to the Cemetery. I end my turn." A magic and trap card was sent and the MC continued to narrate, "Oh, the Lightlord deck's strategy! For each monster's spectacular ability, Victoria has to send a certain number of cards from her deck to the graveyard. What a costly strategy it is!"

**3rd Turn - Aki**

"It's my turn. Draw," Aki drew her next card and pointed to her set card. "Reverse card, open. I activate the Permanent Trap: Cursed Ivy. Its effect allows me to Special Summon an Ivy monster from my Cemetery in face-up defense mode. I'll summon back my Ivy Wall."

**Ivy Wall  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**

"When Cursed Ivy is equipped onto Ivy Wall and removed from the field, the equipped monster will be destroyed."

Yuura analyzed hers and Aki's field. She wondered whether she was trying to pile up more tokens on her field.

"I end my turn."

"So they've both been testing the waters for the initial two turns and the audience breathes a sigh of relief! But, this is all just the calm before the storm!"

Rua asked to Himuro, "Hey, what's the point of using a deck that uses deck destruction on herself?"

"Lightlords focus on using her entire deck to her use. She could use cards from the graveyard and from the deck. It's a difficult deck, but if she knows her way around her cards, it's a big threat to the opponent."

**4th Turn - Victoria**

"My turn." Yuura drew her next card.

"I set one card face-down. I activate Equip Magic: Lightlord Rapier from the Cemetery sent from my deck, which raises one Lightlord monster on my field by 700 attack points (ATK: 2000). Battle: Lightlord Spirit Shire attacks Ivy Wall!"

"Ivy Wall bring targeted with an attack Special Summons an Ivy Token on my opponent's side of the field in defense mode." Yuura's second Ivy Token bloomed on her field beside her first token.

"Lightlord Shine!" Her monster's magic attacked Ivy Wall, but something was going on.

"By Ivy Wall bring destroyed, Cursed Ivy will also be destroyed, but once this card is sent to the Cemetery, two Ivy Tokens will be Special Summoned on my opponent's side of the field in defense mode." Now, Yuura had no space to summon another monster.

"End phase: When Lightlord Spirit Shire is face-up on my field, I send the first two cards on top of my deck to the Cemetery. I end my turn." A tuner monster and a magic card was sent.

**5th Turn - Aki**

"It's my turn. Draw. I activate the Magic card, Pseudo Seed, from my hand." This card Special Summons a level two or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, Dark Verdure!"

**Dark Verdure  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1000**

A dark green plant with two eyes appeared, but it wasn't going to stay for long.

"And then, I release Dark Verdure! Advance Summoning Rose Tentacles!" A large monster with a red rose as a head and several thorny tentacles spun onto the field.

**Rose Tentacles  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

"Rose Tentacles attacks Lightlord Spirit Shire! Thorn Whip!" Her flowery monster reached out two of its thorns and constricted the spirit and destroyed her. A strong gust of wind erupted and she shielded herself from flying off. Yuura was shocked at how powerful her psychic powers were but she blanked out for a moment.

Yuura saw a vision of a boy in a blue uniform falling on the ground in terror of his opponent. There she saw in a red girls' uniform with an ominous aura with a familiar monster from the Fortune Cup quarter-finals: Violet Witch.

Yuura blinked and stared at Aki, who had the same astonished face but regained her composure but angrier.

Aki: 4000 / Victoria: 3800

"Victoria only took 200 damage! Could that have lightened the impact?" MC asked.

"But that's not all," Aki said. Yuura gritted her teeth. "Rose Tentacles can add to the number of times it attacks equal to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field during the start of the Battle Phase. And, once it destroys a Plant-type monster as a result of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opposing player."

Yuura calculated quickly in her head and drew in a shaky breath behind her hijab.

"White Princess Victoria has four Plant-type, Ivy Tokens, on her side of the field! Does this mean Izayoi Aki's attacks will go on for another four times after this? And in addition to that, Victoria will be taking 300 due to Rose Tentacles' effect! Plus, 300 from Ivy Token's effect when its destroyed! She'll be taking 600 points of damage from each attack!"

Alerted of the danger about to come, Yusei dashed out of his holding room towards the field where Yuura was. He bypassed security guards and ran up the stairs but stopped when another gust of wind blew.

"Rose Tentacles attacks Ivy Token! Thorn Whip One!" The first attack destroyed her first token and wrapped a tentacle around her right arm. Yuura struggled against the monster's strength as the next attack occurred.

"Thorn Whip Two!" The second attack shattered the next token and wrapped around her right leg. Some of her white clothes were sliced from the gale and if they withstand the next two strikes, her cloak and hijab would have to be discarded.

"Yuura!" A voice hollered through the storm. She choked on her breath and saw Yusei holding onto the edge of the door, calling her real name.

"Yusei," she mouthed but turned her attention back to Aki and dreaded the next attack. From the stands, all the spectators took cover. Ruka was clenching her hands together and praying for the safety of her damaging Princess.

"Thorn Whip Three!" the third tentacle shattered another token and wrapped around her left leg. Yuura could definitely feel the emotions projected from Aki - rejection and anger, those were what she was feeling. Yuura waited for the unnamed emotion for her to figure out.

"This is the last attack," Aki said as she panted from exerting her energy. "Last Thorn Whip!" The fourth and final tentacle from her monster pierced her last Ivy Token and wrapped itself around Yuura's neck, choking her. She was suddenly raised up into the air, feeling her hijab and cloak tearing apart.

This was genuine pain. She could feel it as if someone was strangling her to death. Yuura tried to open one of her eyes but she saw something that terrified her.

Aki was smiling, but it wasn't any kind of smile. It was sadistic and manic. Before she could assume anything, she was dropped to the ground. Another gust of Aki's psychic energy erupted through the stadium and screams of fear blurted from many spectators.

Aki: 4000 / Victoria: 1400

"Izayoi's manifested attacks once again erupt, sending the stadium into a massive panic! Truly, Izayoi Aki is-!" The MC couldn't even finish his sentence because the audience began to call her a wretched witch again. Despite the insults, Aki continued her turn.

"Lastly, I activate Field Magic: Black Garden." From the ground where Yuura was laying, she saw vines of black roses building onto the field around the two women. Yusei felt his heart breaking as he saw her having a hard time standing up after a bombardment of ruthless attacks. Yuura tore off her cloak and hijab, exposing her face and hair. She pulled out her yellow ribbon and tied up her long light brown hair. She wearily glanced at Yusei, telling him not to come.

"Turn end," Aki said.

**6th Turn - Victoria**

"My turn," she drew a card.

"I summon Lightlord Priest Jenice in defense mode," she said in between heavy breaths. A serene mender knelt with her scepter in front.

**Lightlord Priest Jenice  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 300 DEF: 2100**

"I set three cards face-down to end my turn."

Yuura glanced up at Aki, who was catching her breath with a wide grin and bright eyes. She wasn't intimidated by her psychic powers anymore. "I figured it out your other emotion that's aside from your rejection and your anger. Izayoi Aki, you enjoy destruction with that power of yours. You take pleasure in those powers."

Aki didn't say a word, which told Yuura that her assumptions were correct. Her life was starting to slip away, but she would have to try harder in order to defeat the Black Rose Witch.


	8. Triumph of the Curse - Justice World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Triumph of the Curse - Justice World**

Yusei saw in Yuura's eyes that she was determined to break through to her life-threatening opponent, Izayoi Aki. He couldn't dare to hurt her pride as a revived duelist, so he stood by in case.

The audience was stunned from Yuura's conclusion after surviving her attacks on her last turn. They kept still while anticipating their next actions. Yuura had Lightlord Priest Jenice in defense mode, restricted by the Black Garden while Aki still had her Rose Tentacles in attack mode.

**7th Turn - Aki  
**Aki: 4000 / Victoria: 1400

"It's my turn. Draw," Aki drew her next card and immediately activated it. "I activate the Permanent Magic, Ivy Shackle. All monsters on my opponent's side of the field can be treated as Plant-type monsters during my turn. I'll change Lightlord Priest Jenice from a Spellcaster-type to a Plant-type." Vines from below Yuura's monster rose and restricted her.

"And now, Rose Tentacles' Monster Effect: It can add to the number of times it attacks equal to the number of Plant-type monsters on my opponent's field during the start of the Battle Phase. Therefore, Rose Tentacles can attack twice. Rose Tentacles attacks Lightlord Priest Jenice! Thorn Whip!" Before the tentacle could pierce through her sole defending monster, Yuura gestured to one of her trap cards.

"Permanent Trap, open! Lightlord Barrier! This card negates attacks towards Lightlord monsters by sending two cards from my deck to the Cemetery." She milled the top two cards, Lightlord Monk Eileen and Lightlord Beast Wolf, to negate the attack and save her life points.

Before they could both continue, there was another sudden moment where Yuura saw a vision. She saw an elderly man crashing into a wall behind him. There was a child with a look of regret, helplessly watching him suffer. Yuura blinked and saw Aki gasping. The Black Rose Witch thought, "How could she see those images?"

"Second Permanent Trap Card, open! Illusion of Flashing Light! One Lightlord monster from my Cemetery can be Special Summoned in Attack Mode. Be revived, Lightlord Magician Lyla!" An ebony-haired woman with a golden wand emerged from a glorious circle, but was immediately constricted by the vines of Aki's field spell.

**Lightlord Magician Lyla  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

"Black Garden's effect: it halves the attack power of a monster that's summoned. Lightlord Magician Lyla's Special Summon will Special Summon one Rose Token on my side of the field. The Token Special Summoned through this effect can neither be destroyed by battle nor attack. Rose Tentacles attacks Lightlord Magician Lyla! Thorn Whip!"

"Lightlord Barrier's effect: I negate one attack by sending two cards from my deck to the Cemetery."

"I end my turn," Aki said.

"Izayoi, you take pleasure in inflicting pain," Yuura stated confidently, after witnessing solid evidence to support her argument.

"Stop saying that. You're speaking nonsense," she denied. Yuura sighed and started her next turn.

**8th Turn - Victoria**

"My turn." She drew a spell card and added it to her hand.

"Lightlord Beast Wolf's monster effect: when it is sent to the Cemetery from the deck, it is Special Summoned to the field. Appear: Lightlord Beast Wolf!" When the strong warrior was summoned, Black Garden's effect halved his attack points and another rose token was summoned on Aki's field.

**Lightlord Beast Wolf  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

"Lightlord Magician Lyla's monster effect: by switching her battle position, I can destroy one magic or trap card on my opponent's side of the field. I choose Black Garden!" The eerily beautiful garden sheltering the two duelists withered and Aki sent it to her Cemetery while Yuura's monster switched into defense position. Her monsters' attack points returned to normal.

"I release Lightlord Beast Wolf, and advance summon: Lightlord Angel Cherubim!" Wolf's illuminating silhouette reformed into a beautiful woman with wings of an angel.

**Lightlord Angel Cherubim  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 200**

"Lightlord Angel Cherubim's monster effect: when advance summoned by releasing a Lightlord monster, I send four cards from my deck to the Cemetery and destroy up to two cards on the field. I destroy the two Rose Tokens." Aki stood still as her defensive tokens disappeared under Cherubim's light.

"Trap Card open: Solar Ray. For each LIGHT-attribute monster on my field, the opposing play receives 600 points of damage. There are three LIGHT-attribute monsters, and I inflict 1800 points." Aki didn't even flinch as her life points dropped by nearly two thousand.

Aki: 2200 / Victoria: 1400

"Battle! Lightlord Angel Cherubim, attack Rose Tentacles! Lightlord Gale!" Her angelic monster levitated into the air above and flapped her wings, destroying the large rose.

Aki: 2100 / Victoria: 1400

"End phase: Lightlord Magician Lyla's monster effect - I send three cards from my deck to the Cemetery. Second, Lightlord Priest Jenice's monster effect: if cards were sent to my deck to the Cemetery by the effect of a Lightlord card this turn, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent and gain 500. Permanent Trap Illusion of Flashing Light effect: I send two cards from my deck to the Cemetery" In total, Yuura had to send nine cards from her deck to the Cemetery, leaving her with twenty-nine cards remaining in her deck, twenty-four cards in her Cemetery, one card in her hand, three monsters and three set cards on the field. Since Yuura's deck mainly focused on quantity, she had stocked the maximum amount of sixty cards with an additional amount of Synchro Monsters.

Aki: 1600 / Victoria: 1900

"Turn end," Yuura finished, feeling a little better.

"Izayoi has taken 2400 points of damage! White Princess Victoria has cleverly gained the upper hand in one turn! No less from the Royal Genius!"

From the audience, Yuura could hear them curse at Aki saying, "Beat that witch! Beat the Black Rose Witch!" She became disheartened at the bias. This was not the attention she wanted.

Rua cheered with a wide grin, "Awesome! 2400 in one hit!"

"That Victoria's not out of this fight yet," Himuro nodded, impressed with her comeback, but Ruka was still quiet but she thought to herself. Yuura wasn't just fighting, but was trying to do something for her.

**9th Turn - Aki**

"It's my turn. Draw," Aki drew her next card, held onto it while activating, "The Permanent Magic, Ivy Shackle, will change Lightlord Angel Cherubim from a Fairy-type to a Plant-type. I summon the Tuner Monster, Copy Plant!"

**Copy Plant  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Aki summoned it in defense mode, which was a very unusual and twisted plant with branches. "Copy Plant can select one Plant-type on the field, once per turn, and make its own level identical to it." Yuura cursed in her mind, caught in her trap since Cherubim's level was five.

"It copies Lightlord Angel Cherubim's level!" Copy Plant's level elevated from level one to level five. "The effect of Dark Verdure resting in my Cemetery activates! When a Plant-type Tuner Monster is summoned, it can be Special Summoned from the Cemetery."

Yuura began to feel cold feet when she saw the total amount of levels on her field, which was seven. Aki was going to synchro summon. She heard some spectators murmuring about her next move.

"I'm tuning Level 2 Dark Verdure to Level 5 Copy Plant! **Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, set to bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!**" From the five tuning rings and two stars, the feared Black Rose Dragon made its appearance. Suddenly, a painful pulse came from her right arm, and Yuura spotted the same birthmark she saw two days ago glowing on her skin. She watched as Aki continued her turn.

**Black Rose Dragon  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**

"Black Rose Dragon's effect: by removing a Plant-type monster in my Cemetery, I can reduce an opposing monster's attack power to 0 for this turn. I remove Ivy Wall! Rose Restriction!" The dragon's thorns bound Lightlord Angel Cherubim, draining her attack points to zero.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Lightlord Angel Cherubim! Black Rose Flare!"

"Trap Card Open: Attack Guidance Barrier! If the attacking monster targets an attack position monster on my field, I can change the target to defense position, and raise it by 600 defense points. The battle phase ends after the attack!" Cherubim shifted to defense mode, but her defending points only rose to 800. Yuura decided against using her Lightlord Barrier and solemnly let her be destroyed. Some of Black Rose Dragon's blazing fire was parried into the stands and damaging them.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Yuura could hear the curses and jeers from the audience after the damage Aki's monster created. She watched her standing still and taking it all in.

"That's right. That's correct. I'm the Witch - a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so." Aki smiled again, and Yuura continued to listen to her. "It's fun! Inflicting pain to all those who drove me into solitude with my powers is truly fun!"

Aki enjoyed it, but Yuura glared into her eyes to check whether she really was. There was something wrong and she wanted to find out more.

**10th Turn - Victoria**

"My turn." Yuura drew a magic card and activated it right away.

"I activate Magic Card Pot of Avarice. I choose five cards from my Cemetery, add them to my deck and draw two additional cards." Yuura salvaged two trap cards, one magic card and two important monsters, added them to her deck which automatically shuffled. She drew two more cards and found one monster and another magic card.

"I activate the Magic Card Lightning Tune. This allows one Level Four LIGHT-attribute monster on my field turn into a Tuning Monster. I give it to Lightlord Priest Jenice."

From the doorway, Yusei managed to catch onto what Yuura was about to do, but he asked whether she had enough strength to endure more. She held a card from her side deck in her hand and took in a shaking breath. She was nervous but it wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm tuning Level 4 Lightlord Magician Lyla with Level 4 Lightlord Priest Jenice!" Four tuning rings and four stars in Lyla's holographic form were combining while Yuura chanted, "**Rebirth of justice, enlighten hearts with new hope. Soar in tomorrow's skies! Synchro Summon! Take Heart: Light End Dragon!**"

For the first time anyone, including Yuura, a white dragon with two pairs of wings in golden armor, Light End Dragon's luster brightened the daylight.

**Light End Dragon  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

"There she summons this beautiful dragon! What incredible light it shines!" the MC commented. The audience grew speechless at her stunt, but Yuura's birthmark was stinging even more as the two polar opposite dragons growled at each other.

From the viewing platform, Jack discreetly held onto his arm from a burning sensation while Director Godwin narrowed his eyes at Yuura, curious to what was happening to her.

Yuura spotted Aki holding onto her own arm and muttering, "Wretched mark. I hate this mark, If I didn't have this power, I would..." she trailed off.

"You never enjoyed your powers, didn't you?" Yuura tenderly asked, "Nor did you take pleasure in people's pain." In other words, there was something behind Aki's facade.

"Yes, this birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters who have transcended past people. That is why I hate myself." Yuura saw the same claw mark from her hallucination and her heart started to beat faster in fear of this fate. "I almost felt I had to live with my uncontrollable affinity for destruction. But, the more and more I invited destruction, the more they changed into impulses. I gave up on being myself, so I created another 'self.' When I'm in the mask, I'm not me and I'm not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That was when Divine told me: I didn't need the mask and I'm fine just how I am. I was saved by those words. I only needed to live - no longer think, just feel."

It was unexpected for Yuura to listen to Aki open up about her past and about herself. She really was a sad person deep down, and Yuura wanted to save her. Her heart was breaking for her and she needed a genuine friend who could help her be herself again.

"You have to think on your own! Don't let others do it for you!"

"I don't care. Divine will think for me," she stubbornly refused.

"Don't run away, Izayoi!"

"I have to, because I can't do anything."

"Yes, you can! The person who rejects that pleasure could still be inside you! As long as you feel that way, you can start again! You need to save yourself, Izayoi!"

Aki growled and refutably rejected, "Just shut up."

There was hope. She could reach out for her. "Light End Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon!" Before she could call out her attack, her birthmark hammered in her arm. It applied to Aki, Yusei, Jack and Ruka in the stadium. "Radiant Torrent!" A white blast from her dragon projected towards Black Rose Dragon, turning her into black rose petals and decreasing her life points.

Aki: 1400 / Victoria: 1900

"All I can do is feel your pain and your suffering," she said as she pulled out the white porcelain mask and placed it on her face, shielding herself from Yuura. Director Godwin mysteriously frowned from his standing position. Suddenly a screen appeared beside him, enthusiastically reporting that there was a strong reaction to Yuura. How was this possible? He dismissed him and glanced between her and the dragon.

"I summon Lightlord Summoner Luminous in Attack Position." A petite dark-skinned woman rose into the field.

**Lightlord Summoner Luminous  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Lastly, I activate Field Spell: Justice World!" A wall of light surrounded the two duelists into a dreamy white city with a river running between them.

"Here we are in the realm of Princess Victoria! How will we see her Judgment in this world now?" the MC narrated.

"End Phase, Lightlord Summoner Luminous's monster effect: I send three cards from my deck to the Cemetery. Justice World's effect: when cards are sent from my deck to the Cemetery, I place one Shine Counter on the card. All Lightlord monsters gain 100 attack and defense points for each counter. Turn end." Yuura was safe for now, but she eyed on the two face-down cards on Aki's side of the field, hoping for the best.

**11th Turn - Aki**

"My turn. Draw. I activate Magic Planter. By sending a Permanent Magic on the field to the Cemetery, it lets me draw two cards. Permanent Trap, Wicked Reborn." She raised one of her set cards. "By paying the cost of 800 Life Points, it Special Summons a Synchro Monster in my Cemetery. I'll revive Black Rose Dragon!"

Aki: 600 / Victoria: 1900

When Yuura thought she couldn't take any more thrill and pain, Aki's trusted Synchro Monster returned to the field with the same majestic aura. "Wicked Reborn becomes an Equip Card on Black Rose Dragon. The equipped monster cannot attack during this turn. And, once the Equip Card leaves the field, it destroys the monster. Further, during the End Phase in which the equipped monster is destroyed other than by this effect, it will be Special Summoned. Black Rose Dragon's effect: once successfully Special Summoned, it will destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Gale!"

When a heavy storm of her psychic energy was about to form, Yuura quickly activated, "Trap Card Lightlord Will activated from the Cemetery when sent from my Deck! By removing this card from the game, when a Lightlord monster is targeted by an effect monster, it negates the effect and destroys it. For each Lightlord monster on my field, I can draw one card." A decorated box from behind Yuura opened and took Black Rose Dragon into it. She drew a trap card and saved it for later.

"I'm not done. I summon Phoenixian Seed." A small red seed with an eye appeared.

**Phoenixian Seed  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 800 DEF: 0**

"Phoenixian Seed's effect: by releasing this card, I will Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" The seed grew itself into a beautiful red flower that resembled a phoenix.

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 0**

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks Lightlord Summoner Luminous! Flame Petal!" Before the fiery whips could strangle her, Yuura activated her barrier's effect by sending two more cards from her deck to the Cemetery to save her monster. Another Shine Counter was placed on the field spell, raising her monster's attack and defense power by 100 more points.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis destroys itself after it attacks, whether it was successful or not. Scatter Flame! It then inflicts 800 points of damage."

Aki: 600 / Victoria: 1100

The large flower bursted by itself and the debris had collided with Yuura's prone body. Some of the impact cracked a fraction of Aki's mask, showcasing her smile again.

"Yuura!" Yusei called out.

"I'm alright," she said to herself and stood tall again ignoring the pain.

"I place a card face-down," Aki said. "Wicked Reborn's effect, during this End Phase, will Special Summon Black Rose Dragon! I follow up with the Permanent Trap, Over Dead Line. Since it was Special Summoned from the Cemetery, my monster has its attack power increased by 1000 points (ATK: 3400). Next, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' Monster Effect will resurrect it in defense mode. I end my turn."

**12th Turn - Victoria**

"My turn." Yuura drew another trap card and closed her eyes. She knew one thing. This was going to be her last chance. She was exhausted and in pain, however she endured all the damage she was hit with. She did not expect herself to be so strong after her past events, but she was content with her accomplishments. Holding back tears, she said, "I place two cards face down. Battle: Light End Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon. Monster effect activate: if this card battles another monster with higher attack points, I reduce Light End Dragon's attack and defense power by 500 to decrease Black Rose Dragon's attack and defense power by 1500."

"Trap card, Synchro Back. It returns one Synchro Monster on my field back to the Extra Deck. I choose Black Rose Dragon!" Her dragon disappeared for the remainder of the turn. Yuura realized that the trap card was able to Special Summon her monster back during her standby phase, thus activating Black Rose Dragon's ability.

"Turn end."

**13th Turn - Aki**

"My turn. Draw. Synchro Back's effect will Special Summon Black Rose Dragon!" When her dragon returned, her birthmark painfully throbbed, making her wince. Yuura felt the same pulse and weakly clutched onto her own arm.

"It's not fun, right?"

"Shut up!" She shot down.

"Does it hurt?" Yuura asked, but Aki didn't answer. "Maybe, the time for you to change has come," she heavily breathed. "What if your pleasure for destruction, which had tormented you isn't real? What if that pain changed into one that we, who bear the same birthmark, all share? This mark that led us here; maybe this pain is asking us for something. If we want to find the answer, we have to think on our own. What if this birthmark holds the answer? Don't leave your thinking to others! Please think for yourself," Yuura begged. If she couldn't reach out to her in time, she may not have any other choice.

"What does a witch like me need to think about? As long as Divine shows me the way and loves me-" she avoided her questions, but Yuura raised her voice.

"You have to love yourself first!" Deep in her mind, she wished she knew how to love herself too.

"If I could do that... if I could," she muttered but something in her stream of thoughts caused her to snap, "I can't! Can't you see that I'm suffering?" The stabilizer in her burgundy hair glowed and unfurled itself and landed on the floor, Aki's anger flaring. There was a new level of overwhelming power exerting from the masked duelist and Yuura could feel her exposed skin cut by the sharp wind.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! Black Rose Gale!" While a strong hurricane flooded the stadium, parts of the track and the windows were crumbling at her power. "It will destroy all cards on the field."

Yuura took the chance to counterattack. "Don't fight back! Vent out all your anger at me! Trap Card open: Light End Tribute! By releasing Light End Dragon from the field, it negates the effect of the opposing monster and returns all monsters to the deck and I take 200 points of damage for each card!" Everything was turning numb when the roars of the two dragons were fading from the field. Lightlord Summoner Luminous and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis returned to their respected decks. Yuura suddenly felt her heart pulsing in an abnormal clench. She put her hand on her heart to lessen the pain as 800 points were deducted.

Aki: 600 / Victoria: 300

"The pain is leaving," Aki breathed.

"Black Rose Dragon was sent back to the Extra Deck, so Wicked Reborn is destroyed," Yuura stated.

"I normal summon Violet Witch in attack mode." A pale-skinned witch with a purple dress combined with large green leaves and a staff appeared.

**Violet Witch  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**

"Your field is wide open. Once I attack, I will win. I wish everything would just go away. Don't try to make me think. You're indeed a wretched woman!"

"If I am, why are you crying?" She asked as she saw a tear rolling down behind the mask and down her chin.

"Trap card open: Blasting the Ruins! When I have more than thirty cards in my Cemetery, this card inflicts 3000 points of damage to the opponent." Before pieces of earth crashed by Aki's feet, Yuura mouthed to her, "I'm sorry."

Aki's mask cracked into pieces and she fell on her knees on the floor, her life points dropping to zero.

Aki: Lose / Victoria: Win

The psychic duelist raised her head just the slightest for Yuura so see that she was breaking down into hysteric tears. "Help me," she whispered. Before Yuura could approach to her, her body wouldn't cooperate with her. Instead, her vision blurred and blanked as she hit the floor into unconsciousness.

When Yusei was about to rush to her side, he heard from the stands, "Serves you right, Witch! Get back to your witch's den! How could you hurt the Princess like that, you vile Witch!" He saw Divine from the corner of his eye draping his coat over her shoulders.

"Well done, Aki. Come on. Let's go back." He gently helped her stand and walked her out of the arena. Yusei ran to Yuura and as delicately as he could, he repositioned her in his arms until the emergency squad would arrive.

"We have an outcome! She will be advancing on to the finals! White Princess Victoria!" Yusei saw her arm glowing on her light skin and fading into a permanent scar. He took a good look at the marking, which was a small circle and two jagged lines. It looked incomplete to him, which he compared it to his which had already disappeared.

"Victoria had done her duty, hasn't she?" Jeager asked, but the Director didn't answer, who was invisibly astonished that she was confirmed to be a Signer - an unlikely and unexpected Signer.

Yusei wiped a small speck of dirt off her face as he murmured, "Yuura, you can rest now."


	9. Concealed Feelings - Ancient Holy Wyvern

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Concealed Feelings - Ancient Holy Wyvern**

Yusei was informed that the finals would take place in three hours, which may not be enough time for Yuura to recuperate in her room. It was up to her whether she would fight against Yusei or have Jack fight sooner. He was standing outside her ward while a doctor from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau was checking her condition. When he came out of her room, he reported to Yusei, "She endured strong psychic energy from her opponent, but she will be in proper shape for the final match. She must not leave this room until she is on standby."

He nodded in understanding and watched him leave. Before he went inside to see her, Jack came by with a familiar jacket and pair of boots - Yuura's clothes. He handed them to Yusei and said, "She wouldn't want to see me, so it's better if you gave these to her."

"Jack, why her?" he interrogated.

"She'll answer you better than I will," he cooly waved it off and headed back to the viewing platform, leaving him alone again. He was being awfully sensitive, which didn't necessarily match him. Brushing it aside for now, he entered Yuura's room. He set her scarlet jacket at the foot of her bed and her boots on the floor. He sat down on a chair by her bedside and kept an eye on her.

Yuura's unconscious expression did not relax at all, as if she was trapped in a nightmare. Her breathing was barely audible but stable. Yusei's expression softened when he thought about how she might have felt when she hid her face from him, recalling last night when they had a brief conversation at night in the Daimon Area. She was right; she was closer to him than he expected.

Yusei was about to take Yuura's hand until he felt a repetitive sting on his arm, where his birthmark was supposed to be. He saw her stirring awake, opening her eyes little by little adjusting to the fluorescent lights above her.

"This place...?" she mumbled.

"The medical ward," he answered. Yuura attempted to sit up, ignoring her sore muscles and bruises, but Yusei stopped her from moving. "Don't strain so much."

"I'm alright," she insisted.

"Just stay down. You had a long duel," he gently pushed her back down, leaving her without another choice. He pulled the white sheet over to her shoulders. The two Satellite inhabitants weren't so astonished to see each other anymore, after unknowingly encountering each other twice in the past day. Yuura recalled the deadly duel with Izayoi Aki and the tears she saw before she collapsed. What would have happened if she hadn't been so exhausted? She thought herself.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Was there anything else I could have done?" she wondered. Yusei didn't answer but she still continued with her rhetoric questions, reflecting on her duel. "Should I not have said anything about this?" She glanced at her now permanent birthmark as she spoke.

"All she needed was some guidance. You've done what you could," he voiced his opinion, and she quietly sighed.

"Yuura, why did you go through your deception?"

"If I didn't, Rally and the others would have..." she trailed off, unable to imagine what would have happened. From her answer, he understood that she was also forced into the same predicament.

"Yusei, I wanted to stay hidden for a bit longer until our duel, but I couldn't let Director Godwin orchestrate me. It's just how I said yesterday: I want to face you in the finals with everything. If I can't, then what was my true reason for dueling again?"

"Then, for the finals," he realized.

"It will be a Riding Duel."

"Yuura, think of your condition right now. What if you can't withstand the duel with your strength?"

"Did you lose faith in me?" she said, which dawned upon him that she had finally had confidence, but he was stopping her from doing what she needed to do for herself. Gladly defeated, he responded, "I understand, then I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't have asked anything more," she indirectly thanked him. Yuura began to feel tired and sleepy, so Yusei stood up and said, "I'll let you rest." He waited until she sank into deep slumber before he noiselessly left her room. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms when he heard the door slide shut. Yusei never expected something like this to happen, nevertheless a friend who he knew for the majority of his life. The question remained, was she just a friend to him? He cared for her. She was mature and considerate, but still sad. He let her decide on her own fate because she was strong enough to think for herself.

He then remembered how she used to duel when they were in their adolescent years. He could see the charisma in her eyes when she used clever combos in a duel. What if those eyes returned during the finals? Would he be prepared if he went in with his full power? He pulled out his Stardust Dragon from his jacket. It seemed to have told him to be ready to use it if he needed to. He couldn't afford to hold back against her.

Yusei heard chatter from two young children down the hall and spotted the twins, Rua and Ruka, running towards him.

"Yusei!" Rua called out.

"Is this where you were?" Ruka muttered, "And Rua, you can relax. The finals aren't going to start for a while." She eyed on the door and said, "Is she in there?"

"I don't know which was scarier: the witch or the princess," said the boy.

"They're not," his twin sister confessed. A moment ago, she felt an itch on her arm and a faint throb in her chest. It happened before the second semi-final match when the twins accidentally encountered Aki. She held onto her arm and Yusei saw her actions. "What's wrong?"

"I get a throbbing sort of pain when I saw them, my arm and my heart does, that is." She had a sombre expression in her eyes. It was undermining the fact she could feel some sort of pain from both of them. They were like paradoxes, the Black Rose Witch and the White Princess. Yusei looked at his right arm and pondered whether he felt or would feel the same way.

"We were gonna go and get something to eat. Do you wanna come with us?" Rua asked, at the thought of having some food.

"Rua, he has to prepare for the finals, right? Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit," Ruka chided.

"No, I'll keep you company," he decided, making the young boy jump for joy. His sister told him to be quiet so Yuura could rest peacefully. He tucked Stardust Dragon back in his jacket and led the two polar opposite children outside where Yanagi, Tenpei and Himuro were waiting for them.

Yuura woke up after pleasantly sleeping like a log for around two hours. Her body felt significant improvement in terms of movement. Before she got out of bed, she saw a hint of red from the post - her lost jacket along with her old boots. If memory served her well, Jack did not visit her after the semi-finals. He may have either given them to Yusei or he placed them there when she was still asleep. Her eyes softened, mildly amazed that the King could still have a tender leaf.

She put one foot at a time on the cold floor and tried to walk a few steps. Since there was no sign of dizziness, she deemed herself ready. There was only about an hour until her match against Yusei and she wanted to take some time to reorganize her deck. When she found Light End Dragon's card, she couldn't be more thankful for helping her endure Aki's pain. With assurance that the dragon will protect her, she added it into the Extra Deck. Taking a deep breath in, she collected her jacket and boots, left the room and walked to the garage where the borrowed D-Wheel was supposed to be.

It wasn't there. Instead, it was the dark blue D-Wheel Yusei had created for her with Jack standing by the corner, his back facing her.

"Jack?" she called his name. She eyed on her D-Wheel and him, trying to fit the pieces together. "Did you...?"

"Your name will not be Victoria anymore," he informed. She was taken aback and asked, "Why? What's going on?"

"Yusei will not hold back in any case." It was true, what Jack said. Whichever identity she was, it wouldn't matter to him.

"Does Director Godwin know?"

"You will find out when your match begins," he answered. Before he walked passed her, she grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"Jack, what are you trying to do?" She was suspicious and skeptical with his actions that were somehow grateful. He didn't respond but he forcibly freed himself from her grasp, and she was left alone. She slipped on her jacket and changed her shoes. After she equipped the navy wrist dealer, she picked up her helmet, which was tinted to obscure her face from others. She peered into her reflection and scanned her grey eyes. She must be prepared. She placed it over her head after tucking her hair inside. She walked her D-Wheel to the runway, and waited on standby.

Back at the viewing platform while the Fortune Cup was on the long break, Director Godwin watched the last duel on replay, focusing intently on Yuura. He took note of every detail into careful consideration: her voice, her face and her deck, but most importantly when Black Rose Dragon and Light End Dragon were Synchro Summoned to the field. Izayoi Aki's Mark of the Crimson Dragon was visible, but he paused when there was an identical red glow on Yuura's arm: a small circle in between two unusually jagged lines. It was oddly familiar but he could not put his finger on it. It was impossible and logically incorrect. There were to be five Signers but now he calculated six.

Jack came back into the room right after the director touched the screen to make it disappear.

"What are you up to?" Jack suspiciously demanded.

"Nothing to be concerned about when your match with one of the two finalists is nearing," he avoided the question.

"You were troubled about something from the last match. You said that there are five Signers chosen by the People of the Stars," he paused and Godwin waited. "Is Yuura the fifth Signer?"

"Perhaps," he mused.

"What else are you hiding?"

"That will be up to you to find out for yourself. Now may not be the time for you." He stood up and observed the semi-empty stadium while the workers were preparing the track for the finals. "It is ironic. Neo Domino City's Fortune Cup will have a Satellite-inhabitant winner. The pressure on you must be immeasurable."

"I think not," Jack denied. "I know how they duel. The King would know best."

"Of course," Godwin pulled up another screen, containing data from the Momentum. "White Princess Victoria - no, Kakuza Yuura, despite being a Satellite-inhabitant, she will be doing her last job that is very important to us. She is a suitable opponent to draw out Yusei Fudo's potential as a Signer. She will finally serve as our assassin. I would like to see it, King - Your Red Demon's Dragon and Yusei's Stardust Dragon clashing together. I would like to experience that surging power for myself."

Jack scoffed, "I'll let you experience so much that you wish you didn't." In all honesty, he believed that Yusei would win, but he took into account that Yuura had gotten stronger.

Godwin smirked at his response and continued to watch the stadium. As unexpected the events turned out, he was looking forward to the next match.

The stadium lights finally dimmed and spotlights were clearly visible to all the audience. The MC started to narrate, "We've reached the finals! Not only this match will be one of our last, we have another Riding Duel!" The crowd's cheers were deafening - it wasn't a surprise when they were looking forward to more action than standing.

"The winner of this final match will get the right to challenge the King! Who will have audience with the great King and win the chance to overthrow him? The first challenger will finally reveal her identity at her kind and generous request, showing her true colors after taming the Black Rose Witch in the semi-finals, her Royal Highness still at heart: Kakuza Yuura!" It did not matter to the spectators, who gave her their respect and praise for defeating a fearsome opponent. The smoke exploded with a loud bang as Yuura's dark blue D-Wheel, contrasting her scarlet jacket, finally made her appearance from her end of the tunnel. She began to ride one lap of the track while waiting for the next duelist.

"Here's the second challenger: the formidable Riding Duelist with clever combos which defeated the abominable Bomber and fiery Enjo Mukuro, the Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei!" The second smoke clouded the opposite side as Yusei's uniquely shaped carmine D-Wheel joined her on the track. They stopped at their staring marks for the start of their duel. Yuura was positioned behind him. Both duelists have so much to say, but they figured they would let the match take care of that for them.

"Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!" the MC signaled. Yusei and Yuura pressed their ignition buttons and their monitors read, "Duel Mode, on. Auto Pilot, standby." From their D-Wheels, there was a digital circle that shrouded the stadium, tinting their surroundings an omniscient purple.

"Now the field has been dominated by Speed World. The only Magics that can be activated are Speed Spells!" The countdown board appeared in front of them, rapidly counting from ten to zero.

"Everything has come to right here and now! Duel of Fortune Cup, Final Match! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The start dashes were equally powerful, and their speeds was identical. They were almost neck to neck until Yuura moved to the shallow side of the track, taking the first corner. They drew five cards, placed them in their holders and began their duel.

"Duel!"

**1st Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 4000, 0 / Yusei: 4000, 0

"My turn! I summon Lightlord Hunter Raikou in defense mode." A white wolf with gold linings on his head leaped out of the summoning portal. His form turned blue, representing his battle position.

**Lightlord Hunter Raikou  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 200 DEF: 100**

"I set one card face-down. Turn end."

**2nd Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 4000, 1 / Yusei: 4000, 1

"My turn! I summon Speed Warrior in attack position." She saw the nostalgic machine-like warrior, gliding beside Yusei in front of her.

**Speed Warrior  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 900 DEF: 400**

"Speed Warrior has its attack power doubled during the battle phase of the turn it's summoned (ATK: 1800). Battle: Speed Warrior, attack Lightlord Hunter Raikou! Sonic Edge!" His warrior went on his feet and swung his feet towards her monster, destroying it.

"Lightlord Hunter Raikou's monster effect: When destroyed in battle, I send three cards from my deck to the Cemetery to destroy 1 card on the field. I choose Speed Warrior!" Raikou's sank his teeth into Speed Warrior before they both shattered. Since Yuura's monster was in defense mode, she didn't lose any life points.

"I set three cards face-down to end my turn." A card in front of his D-Wheel and two cards beside him appeared face-down and disappeared a moment later.

"Oh, my! Both players are already head to head! What will Kakuza Yuura reveal from her Lightlord deck next?" the MC wondered.

**3rd Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 4000, 2 / Yusei: 4000, 2

"My turn! I activate Speed Spell - Overboost! For this turn, I gain four Speed Counters." She could feel her D-Wheel's acceleration increasing and sped ahead of him after the next corner.  
Yuura: 4000, 6 / Yusei: 4000, 2

"Next, I activate Speed Spell - Solar Exchange. When I have more than four Speed Counters, I discard one Lightlord monster from my hand to the Cemetery. I draw two cards from my deck, then send the next two cards from my deck to the Cemetery. Lastly, I activate Speed Spell - Reinforcements of Light. By removing four Speed Counters, I send three more cards from my deck to the Cemetery and select one Level 4 or lower Lightlord monster from my Deck to my hand." In total, Yuura sent over seven cards from her deck straight to the Cemetery.

"I summon Tuner monster Chaos End Master in attack mode." An angelic boy flew beside her.

**Chaos End Master  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

"Then I activate Lightlord Beast Wolf. When sent to the Cemetery from my Deck, I can Special Summon him to the field. Appear: Lightlord Beast Wolf!" The wolf-like warrior emerged from the summoning portal. Yusei narrowed his eyes and analyzed her monsters, anticipating her next move.

**Lightlord Beast Wolf  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

"I tune Level 4 Lightlord Beast Wolf to Level 3 Chaos End Master! **Rebirth from pain, rise up and share new hope. Soar in tomorrow's skies! Synchro Summon! Sing: Ancient Holy Wyvern!**" She chanted as three Tuning Rings enveloped four stars. A long snake-like body with black runes swam in the air and slithered beside Yuura. She rotated her D-Wheel so she could face Yusei, who was only a couple meters behind her.

**Ancient Holy Wyvern  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 2000**

"Battle! Ancient Holy Wyvern: direct attack!" She commanded her monster but Yusei quickly defended himself.

"Trap card open: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, I can negate an opponent's attack and reset this card." A metal scarecrow appeared from the trap card and shielded him from the Synchro monster. She turned back around and said, "Overboost's effect: at the end phase, my Speed Counters decrease to one. Turn end." As if she used a brake, she slowed down a little at a time until Yusei was close to her.  
Yuura: 4000, 1 / Yusei: 4000, 2

From the audience, Himuro told the children, "Yusei has to be careful when that monster is on the field. If his Life Points decrease, then the difference between their Life Points will be added to Ancient Sacred Wyvern."

"But he has no monsters on the field," Rua stated, confused.

"On top of that, he has Scrap-Iron Scarecrow on the field so he'll be safe for only one attack," Tenpei noticed.

Ruka furrowed her eyes in some sort of sadness as she saw Kuribbon appear. She shared the same expression as the young girl. "I feel it too. There is some sort of connection between them, but there's something wrong."

**4th Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 4000, 2 / Yusei: 4000, 3

"My turn! I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton. If I have two Speed Counters or more, I draw two cards and discard one to the Cemetery. From my hand, I summon Tuner Monster Junk Synchron in attack mode." When the small orange critter appeared, Yuura's heart started to hammer in her chest. Would it be a Synchro Summon?

**Junk Synchron  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 500**

"Junk Synchron's effect will Special Summon a level two or lower monster in my Cemetery in defense mode." He chose his only monster, Speed Warrior, to resurrect, whose form turned blue.

"I tune Level 2 Speed Warrior to Level 3 Junk Synchron! **Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself: Junk Warrior!**" Junk Synchron pulled on his ignition and turned into three Tuning Rings embracing Speed Warrior, evolving into the same purple artificial warrior Yuura knew so well.

**Junk Warrior  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300**

"Battle, Junk Warrior attacks Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Scrap Fist!"

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect from the Cemetery. By removing it from the game, I negate an attack from a monster my opponent controls." Just like Yusei, she knew how to avoid attacks.

"Turn end."

"Yusei!" She suddenly called out to him. "You're making this too easy." Guilty as charged, he smirked and said to her, "So are you." They were beating around the bush long enough, so it was time for them to get serious.

**5th Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 4000, 3 / Yusei: 4000, 4

"This next move, I will turn the tables in my favor. My turn!" She drew her next card.

"I activate Permanent Trap: Illusion of Flashing Light! With this card, I can Special Summon one Lightlord monster from my Cemetery. Be revived: Lightlord Magician Lyla!"

**Lightlord Magician Lyla  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

"Lightlord Magician Lyla's monster effect: by switching her battle position to defense mode, I can destroy one Magic or Trap card my opponent controls. I choose Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." The trap card that usually protected his monsters was finally gone.

"Next, I release Lightlord Magician Lyla. I Advance Summon Lightlord Dragon Gragonis!" A white dragon with a golden mane and porcelain armor roared, making his grand entrance.

**Lightlord Dragon Gragonis  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600**

"Lightlord Dragon Gragonis's monster effect: this card gains 300 attack and defense points for each Lightlord monster with a different name in my Cemetery. I have three Lightlords resting, so he gains 900 attack and defense points. (ATK: 2900)"

"Battle! Lightlord Dragon Gragonis attacks Junk warrior! Lightlord Stream!" The dragon gathered his strength as Yusei prepared for the attack. He had two face-down cards, hoping he would use them correctly if his memories of their past duels help him to his benefit. Yuura, on the other hand, would not hold back anymore, now that the wind was gradually taking her insecurities away for this duel.


	10. The Star who Embraced Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Star who Embraced Light**

The final match with Yusei and Yuura racing on the track began to heat up with more speed with the latter holding two powerful monsters on her field and the former with two cards set face down.

"Battle! Lightlord Dragon Gragonis attacks Junk Warrior! Lightlord Stream!" Yuura commanded her dominant dragon towards Yusei's Junk Warrior. Despite the two face-down cards, he let her dragon destroy his trusted synchro monster, receiving the first damage.

Yuura: 4000, 3 / Yusei: 3400, 4

"Ancient Holy Wyvern's monster effect: while my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference (ATK: 2700). Ancient Holy Wyvern attacks directly!"

"Trap card open: Guard Block: The Battle Damage I would receive reduces to zero, and I draw one card!" Her monster's attack dissolved before it could it him as he drew an extra card.

"I set one card face-down. End Phase: Lightlord Dragon Gragonis's monster effect activates. While it is face-up on my side of the field, I send three cards from the top of my deck to the Cemetery. Now there are four Lightlord Monsters in my Cemetery, so Lightlord Dragon Gragonis gains 300 attack and defense points (ATK: 3200). I end my turn." A card was set in front of her D-Wheel and disappeared.

"Yuura, you're not enjoying this duel," he realized. Her heart got caught in her throat as he was correct. She bit her lip in her helmet and wished she could enjoy this duel. She was anticipating for her birthmark to burn but why was she so scared? She didn't feel this way at all when she pitted herself against Aki, but why was she so scared to give all her strength against Yusei? Whatever was keeping her from doing so - she couldn't figure it out.

"Yuura, I'm giving you one last chance. Don't hold back against me!"

**6th Turn - Yusei**  
Yuura: 4000, 4 / Yusei: 3400, 5

"My turn!" He drew his next card.

"Trap card: Lost Star Descent! I select one Synchro Monster in my Cemetery and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. It's effect is negated, Level reduced by 1 and its defense power becomes 0. Be revived: Junk Warrior!" The same purple artificial warrior ascended from his Special Summoning portal, and turned blue.

"I activate Speed Spell: Summon Speeder! While I have four or more Speed Counters, I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, but it cannot attack this turn. I summon Road Runner!"

**Road Runner  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

A comical pink bird with big red shoes ran alongside with him. "Next, I normal summon Turbo Synchron!" A green little critter similar to Junk Synchron appeared.

**Turbo Synchron  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 100 DEF: 500**

Yuura narrowed her eyes and figured out which Synchro Monster he was going to summon next.

"I tune Level 4 Junk Warrior and Level 1 Road Runner to Level 1 Turbo Synchron! **Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself: Turbo Warrior!**" The two monsters who turned into five stars were enveloped by one tuning ring to form a bright red warrior that matched Yusei's D-Wheel. If she could recall, this monster wasn't used in the Fortune Cup yet.

**Turbo Warrior  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500**

"Battle: Turbo Warrior attacks Ancient Holy Wyvern!" He declared.

"Ancient Holy Wyvern has more attack power than Turbo Warrior!" Yuura pointed out.

"Turbo Warrior's monster effect activates: when it battles against a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that monster's attack points are halved until the end of the Damage Step. High-Rate Power (ATK: 1350)!" Turbo Warrior casted a dark purple shroud that caused Yuura's Synchro Monsters to cry painfully at the draining power.

"Turbo Warrior attacks Ancient Holy Wyvern! Pierce! Axel Slash!" A ghostly crimson shadow of Turbo Warrior's claw scratched the weakened sea serpent and destroyed it. Yuura wavered a little but regained her control after the debris cleared.

Yuura: 2850, 3 / Yusei: 3400, 5

"Oh my! Yuura has taken more than 1000 points of damage! Speed World will reduce your Speed Counters by one for each interval of 1000 points you receive in damage! After taking 1150 points of damage, Yuura's Speed Counters have reduced to 3!" the MC informed. Yusei took the lead in life points, but they were still so close to each other on the track. Yuura wouldn't let him speed ahead of him yet.

"Turn end!"

**7th Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 2850, 4 / Yusei: 3400, 6

"My turn!" She drew her card. "Permanent Trap activate: Light Resilience. Each time cards are sent from my Deck to the Cemetery by the effect of "Lightlord" monsters, the top card of my opponent's Deck is removed from play. Next, I normal summon Lightlord Warrior Garoth!" A burly warrior with a large long axe appeared.

**Lightlord Warrior Garoth  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 1850 DEF: 1300**

"Battle! Lightlord Dragon Gragonis attacks Turbo Warrior! Lightlord Stream!" While her dragon inhaled for another attack, Yusei countered, "I activate Shield Warrior's effect from the Cemetery. By removing this card in my Cemetery, it negates a monster from being destroyed in battle!"

"But you still take Battle Damage." Despite the ghost of Shield Warrior protecting his monster, Yusei still lost some more life points.  
Yuura: 2850, 4 / Yusei: 2700, 6

"Trap Card open: Solar Ray. For every LIGHT-attribute monster on my side of the field, the opposing player is inflicted with 600 points for each." A blinding light stole 1200 more life points from Yusei, which caused him to lose a speed counter.  
Yuura: 2850, 4 / Yusei: 1500, 5

"End Phase: Lightlord Dragon Gragonis's monster effect. I send three more cards from the top of my deck to the Cemetery. However, Lightlord Warrior Garoth's monster effect activates. I send two cards from my deck to the Cemetery, then I draw one card for each "Lightlord" monster sent by this effect." Yuura managed to draw one card, thus increasing her dragon's attack and defense points more (ATK: 3500). "Turn end." Since she sent cards from her Deck to the Cemetery twice, Yusei reluctantly removed the top two cards from his Deck from play. He remembered that this was another strategy of her Lightlord Deck. It inflicts Deck Destruction on both herself and her opponent. He had to be careful because she hasn't summoned her best monsters yet.

**8th Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 2850, 5 / Yusei: 1500, 6

"My Turn! I activate Speed Spell - Shift Down! By removing six Speed Counters, I draw two more cards from my deck." He drew the two cards while slowing down.  
Yuura: 2850, 5 / Yusei: 1500, 0

"I summon Massive Warrior!" A blue monster holding a large piece of earth appeared.

**Massive Warrior  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

Yusei looked at his next card and closed his eyes. He added, "This is it, Yuura! This is my own strength I will use next! When I successfully Normal Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster from my hand!" Revelation hit her that he was using Rally's monster he lent. She watched as the small yellow machine appeared.

**One-Shot Booster  
Effect Monster  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Massive Warrior attacks Lightlord Dragon Gragonis!"

"You lose the rest of your Life Points if you do that!"

"Massive Warrior's monster effect will prevent it from being destroyed and can reduce Battle Damage to zero. One-Shot Booster's monster effect: by releasing it, it destroys the monster that my monster conducts battle with!" It made sense, but once the attack hits, her strong monster will be gone, and her barriers will be opened for him.

"I release One-Shot Booster!" When the yellow machine disappeared, it fired the turbo booster that Massive Warrior was standing on. It charged towards her dragon and destroyed it.

"Next, Turbo Warrior attacks Lightlord Warrior Garoth! Pierce! Axel Slash!" The same red ghostly form of his claw scratched against her last monster and reduced her life points again.  
Yuura: 2200, 5 / Yusei: 1500, 0

"Oh my! Yusei has finally taken down the seemingly invincible Lightlord Dragon Gragonis!" the MC shouted in suspense.

"Turn end."

Before Yuura started her turn, she asked him, "Yusei, you're willing to go at great lengths to try to defeat me in order to face Jack?"

"That's right."

"Then what about me? Once you achieved your goal, what do I do if I can't see you after this?" Her question made him quiet.

"What else am I supposed to do if I want to move on from my past and look forward to the future? What else am I supposed to do if I can't do anything to contribute to you?"

"Fight back as hard as you can. I know you can't imagine me as your enemy, but I'll tell you the truth: I want to make sure I'll be ready to face Jack if we push each other to the limits in this duel. We're friends. We know our strengths and weaknesses, but if we clash, there will be things we can achieve!"

Of course, Yuura couldn't see him as an enemy she wanted to defeat, but she didn't have any choice because they already passed a point where they couldn't go back on their words. She decided to keep going.

**9th Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 2200, 6 / Yusei: 1500, 1

"My turn! Ancient Holy Wyvern's monster effect: by paying 1000 Life Points, I Special Summon it from my Cemetery."  
Yuura: 1200, 5 / Yusei: 1500, 1

Since her life points were lower than his, Ancient Holy Wyvern's attack points were decreased by 300, leaving it with a mere 1800 attack power.

"Next I summon Tuner Monster: Effect Veiler!"

**Effect Veiler  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Is it coming?" Yusei wondered.

"I tune Level 7 Ancient Holy Wyvern to Level 1 Effect Veiler! **Rebirth of justice, enlighten hearts with new hope. Soar in tomorrow's skies! Synchro Summon! Take Heart: Light End Dragon!**" The long scaly body of her synchro monster turned into seven stars engulfed by one tuning ring to bring out her best synchro monster.

**Light End Dragon  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100**

"There it is! Kakuza Yuura's ace monster: Light End Dragon! Can Yusei fight against her lustrous monster?" the MC pointed out.

A familiar red glow on Yuura's arm appeared. It was the mark of the Crimson Dragon, beckoning her at her dragon's appearance. When it throbbed, she winced at the pain. Yusei also glanced at his arm with his own birthmark. He wondered to himself whether Yuura was connected to him in another way. From the audience, Ruka also held her arm when her mark glowed. Jack held onto his while Aki stroked hers somberly while resting in her water chamber. The screen on the wall in front of her was showing the match and she could only watch them duel while facing against the rushing wind.

"Light End Dragon's monster effect: by permanently lowering this card's attack points by 500 (ATK: 2100), the opposing battling monster's attack points will be reduced by 1500 until the end phase (ATK: 1000). Light End Drain! Battle! Light End Dragon attacks Turbo Warrior! Radiant Torrent!" The white and gold dragon blasted a white blazing fire that destroyed Yusei's machine-like warrior.  
Yuura: 1200, 5 / Yusei: 300, 0

"And Light End Dragon triumphs the field! What will Yusei do now?"

"I set one card face down to end my turn. This is my strength. I won't back down until the last of Light End Dragon's resolve will fade!" She glanced at her new face-down card, hoping that she will keep her word for it.

"Yusei has now passed the safety line! The number of cards in his hand is zero, three hundred Life Points and zero Speed Counters! Can he make a comeback this time?"

**10th Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 1200, 6 / Yusei: 300, 1

"My turn!" He looked at his card and his face fell. It wasn't the card he was looking for yet. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

**11th Turn - Yuura**  
Yuura: 1200, 7 / Yusei: 300, 2

He was waiting for something, but with the field that was set up for them, she couldn't deal any damage at all.

"My turn," she drew a card. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

"Oh, my! It seems we could catch our breath for a moment while they have a chance to slow down as well!"

"Yusei, you can't sit behind your monster for much longer. I need a real answer from you!" she called out to him.

**12th Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 1200, 8 / Yusei: 300, 3

"My turn!" He drew his next card and hoped that this card would be successfully used.

"I summon Tuner Monster Hyper Synchron!" A blue Synchron monster similar to Turbo and Junk Synchron appeared.

**Hyper Synchron  
Effect/Tuner Monster  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 800**

"Trap card open: Give and Take. This will Special Summon one monster in my Cemetery on my opponent's field in defense mode!" To her utmost surprise, Speed Warrior emerged from the summoning portal beside her. "Then, a monster on my side of the field increases its level equal to the Special Summoned monster!"

It took a few seconds later when Yuura realized what he was up to. She couldn't recall which Level 8 synchro monster she was most familiar with. She could only assume the almost impossible. Hyper Synchron was now Level 6 and it could tune with Massive Warrior.

Yusei held a card in his hand before he continued his turn.

"I tune Level 2 Massive Warrior to Level 6 Hyper Synchron! **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight: Stardust Dragon!**" The combination of two stars and six tuning rings turned into a new phenomena that Yusei hasn't done in a long time. The day when she would have to fight against Yusei's Stardust Dragon never crossed her mind. It was glistened a beautiful blue glow. No other dragon in her deck couldn't compare with it.

**Stardust Dragon  
Synchro Monster  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

There was that same pulsing of the birthmark again. This time, it was more intense than Yuura had ever experienced. Ruka watched the two dragons exchanging growls and roars in the stadium.

"Is that sonny's Signer dragon?" Yanagi asked, pleasantly surprised with the dragon.

Jack was surprised that Yusei summoned Stardust Dragon.

"What's this?" he muttered. Director Godwin's smirk was omniscient but discreet.

"Magnificent," he said, excited about the field set for the audience.

From the hidden lab, the scientist, Akutsu, was ecstatic at the high frequency of the Momentum it was showing. There were small sparks that put the other scientists below him on edge.

"I've never seen this dragon before! What majesty it shows! Now we have two powerful dragons about to clash in this suspenseful match!" the MC stuttered, but the audience would have to agree with him. They were stunned into shock when his dragon appeared. Yusei didn't want to use this card but something told him to summon it in this duel. He trusted his deck to help him.

"I activate Hyper Synchron's ability from the Cemetery. When this card is used for Synchro Summoning a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that monster gains 800 attack points (ATK: 3300). This is my answer! Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Light End Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

"I activate Quick Play Speed Spell - Forbidden Holy Spear! By removing one Speed Counter, I reduce one monster's attack points by 800. I select Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)."

"Your monster will still be destroyed!" Yusei reminded while his dragon projected his attack.

"This is my answer, Yusei! Permanent Trap activate: Unchangeable Heart! This card will select one Synchro Monster on my field and equip it. While it is activated, all other monsters on my field are destroyed and cannot be summoned." Speed Warrior, which was in defense mode beside her, disappeared back into Yusei's Cemetery. "The selected monster cannot be destroyed in battle unless 300 attack points are deducted with each attack. I choose Light End Dragon! (ATK: 1800)" Stardust Dragon's attack still came in contact with her white dragon, but it still remained on her field.  
Yuura: 500, 8 / Yusei: 300, 3

This was the final threshold. Both Yuura and Yusei passed the safety line under 1000 Life Points. It was near the end of the duel, but they still wanted to continue while their hearts were still in the match.

"Speed Spell - Forbidden Holy Spear's effect returns 800 attack points to Stardust Dragon (ATK: 3300). I end my turn."

He only had two more turns until Hyper Synchron's effect activates. It would remove Stardust Dragon from play during his second Standby Phase after it was summoned.

**13th Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 500, 9 / Yusei: 300, 4

The birthmark's stinging pain was steadily increasing, but Yuura couldn't give up yet. "My turn!" She drew her next card. This was her last chance and then she could win this duel, but there was a question in her mind that irked her. She asked whether her heart was truly set on facing Jack and setting things right for herself, and for Yusei. She wondered if she could have the confidence to trust in her deck against his Red Demon's Dragon in the final match.

"I activate Speed Spell - Speed Energy. When I have two or more Speed Counters, this card increases the attack points of one monster on my field by 200 for each Speed Counter until the end phase (ATK: 3600). Battle! Light End Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Radiant Torrent!"

"Trap card open: Iron Resolve. By halving my life points, I take no battle damage this turn."  
Yuura: 500, 9 / Yusei: 150, 4

"Speed Energy's effect returns Light End Dragon's attack points to 1800. Turn end," she said.

**14th Turn - Yusei  
**Yuura: 500, 10 / Yusei: 150, 5

"My turn," he drew his card, and imagined an algorithm of cards that would cause a chain reaction to his advantage. "Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks Light End Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

"Light End Dragon's monster effect: by permanently decreasing its attack and defense points by 500 (ATK: 1300), Stardust Dragon's attack and defense points decrease by 1500 until the end phase (ATK: 1800)."

"But you still take 500 points of damage!"

"I activate Quick Play Speed Spell - Forbidden Holy Garment! Until the end phase, and removing one Speed Counter, I select one monster on the field and decrease its attack points by 600, but it cannot be targeted or destroyed by a card effect. I select Stardust Dragon (ATK: 1200). Counter attack! Radiant Torrent!" Although her dragon was stronger, Stardust Dragon still remained on the field because Hyper Synchron's effect was still equipped to it.  
Yuura: 500, 9 / Yusei: 50, 5

"I set one card face-down. Light End Dragon's effect and Forbidden Holy Garment's effect will return Stardust Dragon's strength back. I end my turn."

Now that Yusei caught up with her, despite the number of speed counters he had compared to hers, he tried to break through her barriers one more time. "Yuura, what was your heart telling you when you decided to start over? Is it hurting or is it genuinely content?" he asked. In all her honesty, she wasn't sure. Her heart was beating so abnormally ever since Stardust Dragon and Light End Dragon were on the field together. She wasn't sure whether they weren't supposed to fight each other, or whether there was something else supposed to happen between them. She thought about what Yusei was trying to say, and thought about whether she was better off the way she was just about a week ago, or if she sincerely felt more alive when she was riding against the wind.

"You have to learn how to listen to your own heart for yourself. You can't be so selfless forever, because it's giving you so much pain. Your dragon protecting you proves that you're disobeying your heart. You cannot keep your suffering to yourself. When there are bonds, you have to entrust your faith to others!" Yusei gazed at the weakening but resilient white and gold dragon trying to stand up for itself, similarly compared to Yuura. Stardust was still prevailing, but he honestly didn't know whether he could still hang on to the skin of his teeth to win.

Yuura's grip on the handles were trembling as she responded back to him, "I've seen Satellite and the people around me. I couldn't be selfish because there are people in need more than I was. If I could sacrifice anything to keep everything alright, I would. I don't know how to do anything for myself anymore, because I can't love myself!"

"If you can't, how can you reach out to other hearts in your state?" He pointed out, and Yuura started to cry behind her helmet. She decided to prove her point now.

**15th Turn - Yuura  
**Yuura: 500, 10 / Yusei: 50, 6

"My turn!" She drew her card and raised her voice, "I have to try! If I can't do it then how can I ask another to do it for me? Trap card open: Judgement's Decree! If there are more than five Lightlord monsters resting in my Cemetery, all cards on the field are destroyed and each player is inflicted with 200 points for each card on their respected field!"

"Don't force pain you never deserved upon yourself! Stardust Dragon's monster effect activates! By releasing Stardust Dragon, it will negate and destroy a card-destroying effect! Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei sent the card to his Cemetery, whose form faded and dissolved to calm the heavy storm Yuura was about to unleash. The pain in their birthmarks were slowly dissipating, but Yuura was still trying to stop her tears.

"What are you trying to do? I can attack you directly since Stardust Dragon left the field," she meekly asked. Yusei didn't answer yet, but he activated his last card. In a way, he was somewhat relieved that he sacrificed his dragon to stop her. If he hadn't, Yuura would have been no different from Izayoi Aki.

"Trap Card: Cosmic Blast! When a Dragon-type Synchro Monster is removed from the field, it'll inflict damage equal to the monster's attack power." Stardust Dragon's ghostly form reappeared in the middle of the field, spread its wings, and embraced the damaged and weakened Light End Dragon. As all the cards on the field disappeared, so did the rest of Yuura's life points.

Yuura: Lose / Yusei: Win

The stadium was blanketed with white light while Yuura's D-Wheel released steam to stop the vehicle, signaling her defeat. Yusei skidded close by, dismounted his D-Wheel, took off his helmet and ran to her side, who already took off her own helmet letting her long hair free. When she saw him, she wiped her tears but couldn't dare to look at him in the eyes just yet. Without a word, he chastely pulled her into his arms and pushed her head to his shoulder - a nostalgic gesture she used on him before when they were children. After taking in the fact he gently held her, she got the message from him, telling her that everything's alright. He held her shoulders in a soothing grip as she clutched on his jacket, trying to calm down.

"We have ourselves a winner! Fudo Yusei!" He glanced at the viewing platform, pondering why the director was pulling so many strings to orchestrate a ploy that would cause her to cry, which was never suited for a strong person like Yuura.


	11. Reasons for Choosing a Friend over Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Reasons for Choosing a Friend over Power**

Yuura slowly pulled herself away from Yusei's embrace, grateful for his brief comfort. She finally accepted her defeat, but knew she could walk away from the duel with light shoulders. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yusei's right arm holding a glowing red mark like her own. With rounded eyes, she asked, "Yusei, your arm?"

He brought it over in between them, rolled off his sleeve just in time to see it permanently embedded on his tan forearm. It resembled a tail of some sort.

"The birthmark's not gone. What does this mean?" they wondered as she also rolled up her jacket sleeve to reveal her own mark.

At the viewing platform where Jack and Director Godwin were, Jack muttered, "The Crimson Dragon birthmark is on him as well."

"Now there are five Signers assembled here," the director said, satisfied with his accomplishment.

Back at the racing track, Yusei and Yuura replaced their D-Wheels back to their standby garages before they both raced up the steps of the audience towards Himuro, Yanagi, the twins and Tenpei.

"Everyone!" Yusei called out. "You guys have to hurry and clear out of here."

"But don'cha have a match with the King, sonny?" Yanagi asked, confused to why Yusei wanted them to go.

"There are five Signers at this tournament. It's too dangerous for two Signers to fight one another now. Just watching from the duels today could tell you that." Yusei reasoned while Yuura witnessed many children weeping for help, and spotting the young girl, Ruka, holding another birthmark.

"But, what about your friends, Yusei?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with Godwin. You guys just follow Yuura and get away from here." Yusei ran back into backstage while Yuura stayed behind. "Yusei's right. You won't be safe if you stay for the final match."

Yanagi looked at the slightly disappointed twins and said, "Well, you heard sonny. We should get ourselves outta here. It is a bit of a disappointment, though. Lead the way, miss."

The five spectators stood up and followed Yuura, who began to worry for the other viewers about their own safety. When they exited the stands and made a turn at a corner, they were blocked by bodyguards. She protectively pushed the children behind her, keeping a keen eye on the black suited men. They heard the mildly sadistic chucked of Jeager, who was approaching them with his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Himuro asked.

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to vacate the premises," he informed without introducing himself to them. The former pro-duelist stepped forward and towered over him.

"Then, I'll just get pass you by force!" he settled and grabbed the front of his trench coat.

"Do you not care what happens to Yusei's and Victoria's companions?" He taunted, which made him gasp. He shoved him away and Jeager only laughed. "You all have a sense of camaraderie - something that simply won't do. Now, if you'd so kindly return to your seats, I shall take Victoria back to Director Godwin."

Yuura made eye contact with an angered Himuro and nodded at him to go. He scowled and took the others back. Now that she was alone and surrounded, she had no choice but to follow the clown. While being escorted back to the platform, Yuura began to feel irritated and mystified by her alias, Victoria. She asked why she was specifically given that name when there were others that could substantially substitute with the same effect. She was about to voice her dilemma, but she figure that Jeager wouldn't give her a clear answer. So therefore, she saved it for later. They arrived when the elevator opened its doors where Godwin was having an urgent conversation with Officer Ushio. Jack and his assistant Mikage were watching by. Jeager prompted her to go with the bodyguards when the elevator took them back.

"Director, you should consider calling off the tournament as soon as possible. Something has gotten into this tournament," he informed.

"What has?" Godwin feigned cluelessness.

"That I do not know. However, that's no longer the issue here. There are people that are injured in the crowd, sir. It would be too dangerous to proceed any further."

After delicately sipping his wine, Godwin responded, "I see. You are most right." Ushio sighed in relief before he continued, "The tournament shall proceed." The officer became astounded at his decision. "The citizens have had their hearts set on this tournament. If we were to call off the finals, the Public Security Maintenance Bureau would lose prestige."

"Who give a damn about your 'prestige'?" A new voice interrupted. Everyone turned their heads to see Yusei before them with livid eyes. Ushio was the most surprised.

"Hey, you're-!" He couldn't even form words to make a comeback at him.

"Godwin, we need to talk," said Yusei. He walked towards the director when Ushio blocked in his way.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Wait," Godwin stopped him. He stood up from his seat and faced him. "About what pray tell?

"Before any of that, would you excuse us?" he requested. Outraged, Ushio roughly grabbed him by his jacket and glared him down. The director nodded at the bodyguards to take him away, who was throwing a tantrum about the "scumbag" he quarreled with before.

The five figures were now alone, free to talk what was needed. Yusei glanced at Yuura, figuring that she didn't come here by her own free will.

"Godwin, you kidnapped my friends and forced us into entering this tournament. So, tell us, then. Why are you really going through all this trouble?" he interrogated.

Jack stepped up and said, "I'll answer you instead. The real reason is this." He slipped off his gauntlet, pulled up his sleeve and revealed another Crimson Dragon birthmark resembling wings.

"The Crimson Dragon birthmark?" Yuura muttered, piecing all the riddles of the tournament together.

"This man's goal is to gather together those who bear this birthmark in the City. To do so, he even exploited me by praising me as the King."

"Was it not your desire, Jack, to rule as the Duel King?" Godwin reminded.

Jack looked at him from the corner of his eye and answered, "Only as the King I truly desired to be. Two years ago, I took your invitation and came to the city. But, I wasn't who you were really after. It was you, Yusei. He thought that by dragging me away that you would soon follow me out of Satellite."

"That is quite strange. If I had wanted him, I could have just invited him directly."

"Yusei would never take an invitation from any of you. That's why you used me and gave us the chance to slip out of Satellite."

"Then, why did you use drastic measures to take Yuura into your hands, too?" Yusei brought up.

"Because Jack may not have been enough of a purpose to invite you as well," Godwin answered. "I have been told by the King about this woman, who I had suspicions upon when meeting her in person."

"So when I found this card, it wasn't a coincidence. Is that right, Director?" Yuura revealed the Light End Dragon monster card and asked him, who confirmed it with an ambiguous nod.

Jack may not have been arrogant but perhaps only playing his part well. He recalled two years ago when he was still in Satellite. As days passed when he and his friends grew older, he became more solitary and lonesome. He constantly isolated himself from the others to sit on a throne in an abandoned theater in the heart of Satellite. Rally constantly visited him, being an optimistic child who still wanted Jack to be a part of the group. He coldly told him that he and Yusei weren't the same. He felt that there was no one strong to duel against ever since he acclaimed the Red Demon's Dragon by chance. Yusei was constantly busy, and Yuura had abandoned her soul of a duelist long ago. There was no opponent worthy to give him a fair match.

_On a full moon night, he encountered Jeager, who invited him to the city but at a price. He coerced him into gaining the title of King of the City with Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon. What pushed him to have determination was his Mark of the Crimson Dragon Jeager indicated. He informed that the pipeline would open for him the next day, which gave him enough time to decide for himself. Knowing Yusei wouldn't hand over Stardust Dragon so easily, he had to carefully think of a plan._

_Jack stood on top of a tall building on a windy and gloomy day, waiting for someone. He patiently looked out at the slums of Satellite until the sound of familiar boots became louder._

_"What is it, so suddenly?" A young fifteen-year old Yuura asked. Her grey eyes were empty and sullen that matched her gaunt cheeks. Her hair was shorter than the present, pinned in a high ponytail with the yellow ribbon. "You said you wanted me to do something."_

_"I've decided to leave this place." Her eyes flickered for a moment before tentatively inquired, "Alone?"_

_"That's right," he answered._

_"Why are you telling me?" She queered._

_"I'll need your help to do it," he confessed with the same deep and monotonous voice._

_"I refuse," she turned away and added, "I can't help you."_

_"I see," he murmured when he walked towards her and kept a close distance from her, making her shiver._

_Back at the hideout, Rally and the others watched Yusei construct their first D-Wheel, the structure nearly complete. "Yuura sure is late," Nerve said. "She knew we'd be test running the D-Wheel today."_

_"But she said before she left that she was headed to Jack's place," Taka said._

_"Wonder what gotten into her?" Blitz asked out loud._

_"She's free to hang around whoever she wants," Yusei stopped their doubts._

_"It's dangerous for her to wander around the slums by herself. She's a girl and she's more prone to accidents," Nerve said._

_"Yuura is a strong girl. She can take care of herself!" Rally voiced in Yusei's favor._

_Suddenly, there was a call on the D-Wheel. Yusei answered it and Jack appeared on the screen. "Jack?"_

_"Someone has abducted Yuura," he informed._

_"What was that?" he raised his voice. He promptly put on the helmet and mounted the incomplete D-Wheel. "We'll split up and search!" While Rally and the others went on foot, Yusei took the D-Wheel and scanned the most isolated and desolate parts of Satellite. When he searched for his friend, he received another call from Jack._

_"Yusei, I know where Yuura is." He gave him the location of where he was so he could get more of an explanation from him. He arrived at the pier near the pipeline. Jack was watching the violent waves of the ocean._

_"Where's Yuura?"_

_"Look there." Jack pointed at the wooden boat where Yuura was struggling with the rope binding her. The waves were crashing near her, threatening to take her under. "Yuura!"_

_"At this rate, she'll get swept up by the sea. If she capsizes in this storm, she's done for."_

_"What's Yuura even doing out there?" He demanded Jack, who calmly stood by watching._

_"I'm going to tell you the truth. I did it." Jack held out her scarlet jacket hidden from his view to show him that he was responsible. When Yuura refused to help him escape, he closed the distance between them and lashed her neck, rendering her unconscious._

_"Jack," Yusei groused in betrayal._

_"I got an invitation from the city. My tickets are my Red Demon's and your Stardust. There's also the option of you collecting both cards and going to the city. What will it be? Will you stand here and watch as her boat disappears between the waves while we settle things here? Or maybe...?" He gave him the two options. Yusei was clearly given the choice to either surrender his Stardust Dragon or a cherished friend. For a level-headed man like him, there was nothing difficult about it._

_Yusei rashly tore off his blue and amber jacket that held his deck, and dove into the raging sea. Jack sneakily took the deck case and stole Stardust Dragon. He set down Yuura's jacket, thinking that she would want it back. He tucked it in his white trench coat, drop the case and drove the D-Wheel into the pipeline._

_By then, the boat that held Yuura in hostage finally flipped over and she sank deeper. If only her hands were free, then she would have no trouble swimming, but she accidentally inhaled some of the salt water, slipping in and out of consciousness. Yusei went under the surface and got a hold of her binds. When they were able to breathe, he helped her swim back to the pier and undid the ropes. He checked his deck and found that Stardust Dragon was missing, as expected. Yuura approached him and meekly asked, "Did he?"_

_He didn't answer but Yuura knew the look on his face. "Why did you choose me?" He picked up her jacket first before his, and draped the red piece of clothing around her shivering shoulders._

_"Friends come first." He took her hand and they silently went back home. After the incident when Yusei paid his ace card for someone like Yuura, she couldn't look at him the same way again._

"Back then, you didn't choose the card, but Yuura. And, I chose the path of a King, distinct from both of you. However, none of that really matters now." Jack replaced his gauntlet and turned to Director Godwin. "Release the hostages. Yusei wouldn't run away now. He doesn't need to be shackled down while he fights me. That's the least you can pay back as reward for a clown."

"If that is the King's stand on the matter, then so be it." Godwin commanded one bodyguard to release them. Seeing that the discussion was over, the three duelists left the platform and went separate ways for the last match. Yuura moved her D-Wheel to another garage when she got a call from Yusei at the racing track.

"Everyone's alright. They're watching the match," he said. Yuura sighed in relief, knowing there was one less thing to worry about.

"Yusei, be careful, alright? You don't have to win, but just don't get hurt," she told him, but he gave a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. Stay with Himuro and the twins. I can't guarantee everyone's safety during this match."

"Okay. I'll stay with them, but do you think the Crimson Dragon will come?" she worriedly asked.

"I think so. The five Signers are here, so it's likely. Don't be afraid if it appears."

"I won't. I'm just worried about the damage it might create."

"I'll do what I can for you; for Jack; for Rally and the others. Yuura, do you believe in me?"

She held out her arm and placed her hand on her birthmark. "What does your mark tell you?" Yusei glanced at his arm and answered, "I'll trust you." They nodded at each other before she ended the call. She sighed and parked her D-Wheel in a different space. She ran back to the hall and down the steps to where Yusei's new friends were sitting. She unknowingly passed by the same man who took Aki away after the semi-final match, Divine. There was an uneasy feeling in her heart when they crossed paths for a moment, but she pushed it aside for now.

"It's Victoria, or should I call you Kakuza Yuura?" Himuro mused.

"It's Yuura," she acknowledged warmly.

"Well, Yuura-chan, have a seat. We're more than happy to let you sit with us," Yanagi encouraged, which made her smile.

"You're that duelist who defeated the Black Rose Witch, right? I'm Rua, and this is my twin sister, Ruka," the teal-haired boy introduced. "And this is our friend, Tenpei." Ruka could have sworn that her heart started to beat abnormally for a second. She mindlessly covered her arm as she meekly bowed her head to greet her.

"It's a pleasure," Yuura said with a small smile.

"Are you one of Yusei's friends?" the small girl asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"How come you had a different name at the start of the tournament?" Tenpei cocked his head to the side.

"It's complicated," was all she said as she slid in front of them to sit by the bespectacled child. She crossed her left leg over her right, and tightly clenched her fist. Her thoughts trailed to the dream she had, before she was taken to the city, about the Crimson Dragon spreading its wings at the top of the stadium. The two heartbeats were still haunting her, but told herself she couldn't be scared for Yusei and Jack.

"Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!" the MC announced as the atmosphere was shrouded with a purple scape. "Now the field has been dominated by Speed World. The only Magics that can be activated are Speed Spells! Ready! Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Although this was the duel the spectators were waiting for, the cheers didn't help Yuura cheer up at all. There was so much tension between Jack and Yusei that she could feel it from far away. Jack wouldn't hesitate to summon Red Demon's Dragon because he wasn't going to hold back. The King's pride and facade he possessed let Yusei take the first move. Jack's arrogance was making her sick, because when she was around him in the last two days, it was barely there.

When Yusei had his next turn, despite previously losing 1400 life points, Junk Warrior's appearance made her relax a little. However, when Jack managed to summon his famed dragon after him, it put her on edge.

Jack recalled that he had to give up everything to crawl out from Satellite in order to become King. He abandoned his hometown and his friends, thinking that all was guided by his Crimson Dragon's birthmark. He jeered at Yusei, who was speeding behind him, assuming that he was trying to walk down his path without giving up anything. His pride would not allow it.

Yusei tried to think about what his hand was preparing him for. The card he was mostly curious about was the trap card, Meteor Stream. It was the same card that would have defeated Jack on the night he first entered the city. He couldn't quite understand what his cards were telling him, but he wanted to stall a bit longer to decipher it further before the outcome would be decided.


	12. The Answer from the Crimson Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own Kakuza Yuura.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Answer from the Crimson Dragon**

Junk Warrior couldn't withstand Red Demon's Dragon's strength as it shattered 700 Life Points from Yusei. Yuura kept an eye on the set cards he had on his field and realized that his set up was very similar to their duel in the finals.

"See that, Yusei? Before the King, the reasons of the weak hold no water! The only two syllables that will be left behind after this duel will be 'defeat'! I place three cards face-down, ending my turn!" Jack preached ahead.

Yuura's heart continued to beat abnormally as Jack's dragon was still in play. She took a glance at the track and then at the hologram of the two duelists above. She wondered whether Yusei would be able to overcome Jack's pride pressuring him. All she knew was that if she was pitted against him instead, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Ruka on her right suddenly spoke up, "What's that?" She looked above at that clouds that were coloured purple from Speed World.

"But the weather's been fine till now," Rua pointed out. The twins were right; Yuura could feel an ominous vibe coming from the atmosphere.

"Don't tell me that there really is a hex on two Signers fightin' like sonny said, is there?" Yanagi stuttered. Yuura didn't agree, because there were already two previous duels consisting of two Signers. It didn't create a gloomy weather like now, but the connection between Jack and Yusei made her think over again.

"Get real! Just concentrate on cheering on Yusei," Himuro denied. He hoped that nothing else would happen today.

Yusei finally had his turn in the duel. When he summoned Hyper Synchron and activated Lost Star Descent to special summon Junk Warrior from the cemetery, Yuura thought in her mind, "Yusei's not hesitating. He's fighting so intensely against Jack."

"I'm tuning my now Level 4 Junk Warrior with my Level 4 Hyper Synchron!"

Yanagi's eyes lit up along with the twins and Tenpei as he said, "And four plus four equals..."

"Eight!" The boys excitedly hollered. Stardust Dragon was going to be played, confirming Yuura's predictions.

"**Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight: Stardust Dragon!**"

"So, you arrived, Stardust!" Jack greeted it, as his birthmark throbbed in his arm.

Ruka held her arm as it glowed so strongly. Yuura winced at the painful pulse. Yanagi craned his head and saw her birthmark and blubbered, "Yuura-chan! You're a Signer?"

She didn't answer, because her anxiety overcame her senses as the two dragons were finally fighting. The pain she had was slightly different and more intense than what she felt during her last duel.

"And now here's Stardust Dragon! Are we, at long last, about to witness a clash between these two great competitors' aces!?" the MC added some suspense.

"Hyper Synchron's effect activates! When Hyper Synchron is used as a Synchro Material, that Synchro Monster's attack power increases by 800 points!"

"It's now that I activate a Trap! Tuner Capture!" Jack countered. "When my opponent Synchro Summons, it can Special Summon the monster used as material from my opponent's Cemetery! Be the fodder for my field! Come, Hyper Synchron!"

Yuura figured out that Yusei was actually saving that card for Jack's match, but it seemed that the King was expecting something like this to turn against Yusei.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Red Demon's Dragon!"

"I, the King, already know of what you have planned! Trap, activate! Tuner's Mind! When my Synchro Monster is targeted with an attack, it returns that Synchro Monster back to its Material monsters!" Yusei thought over his options before he redirected his attack to one of the material monsters.

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Twin Breaker! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

Instead of his target, the tuner monster Jack revived, Dark Repairer, took its place.

"As I've said before, I already know all of your plans! The Tuner Monster that appears via Tuner's Mind, must conduct battle with the monster who declared its attack!"

"Permanent Trap, activate! Synchro Blast!" A yellow beam shot from a trap card, reducing Jack's Life Points by 500.

"Synchro Blast deals 500 points of damage to the opponent when one of my Synchro Monsters attacks."

"Dark Repairer being sent to the Cemetery allows me to draw one card!"

"I end my turn," Yusei finished, and gave the next turn over to Jack.

Yuura held her breath again as the grip on her arm tightened. It continued to sting her as long as one or both of the dragons were on the field.

"I'm tuning Twin Breaker with Hyper Synchron! **The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creating-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!** Behold its valiant form! This is the mightiest of all my servants, who walks on path of the King alongside of me!"

The red and black dragon growled towards Stardust Dragon as Hyper Synchron's ability increased its attack power by 800 points, surpassing his opponent's.

"Take this! Absolute Power Force!" Jack commanded his dragon to attack, but Stardust Dragon still remained on the field because of Hyper Synchron's ability.

"That I know! Trap, activate! Demon Cannon! When I'm unable to destroy an opposing monster through battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage!"

The children panicked as Yusei's Life Points continued to decrease.

"This is bad! Yusei's Life Points have dropped below 1000 now!"

Just when the audience couldn't stop shaking in excitement of the duel, Yuura looked above to the darkened skies and saw red thunder roaring. A loud lightning descended into the stadium, creating astonishment for everyone. It projected between Stardust Dragon and Red Demon's Dragon until it finally reformed into an enormous dragon.

The wings were the first to form, then the tail and the two claws. Yuura watched as the head was the last to take shape and tried to compare her mark with any parts of the dragon. Because she couldn't decipher the meaning or the shape of it, she couldn't assume anything certain about herself. The Crimson Dragon, she thought. Without thinking and with no conscience of her own body, Yuura took off from her seat and dashed to the railing of the track, ignoring the calls of Yanagi and Himuro. The roar was somehow calling out to her and the others.

If she was a Signer, then no danger would come to her. The birthmark on her arm increased with intensity and rose higher in temperature. With one more painful throb in the five Signers, a powerful gust of wind erupted as the Crimson Dragon spread its large wings and swallowed Yusei and Jack. Yuura, Aki and Ruka disappeared from their spots with a flash of red light.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a black sky and millions of stars, speeding behind the two D-Wheels. The two other Signers, Aki and Ruka, followed her.

"Where are we?" Yusei looked left and right to figure it out.

"What is this?" Jack, honestly, never expected this to happen.

"Where am I?" Ruka wondered and saw Aki and Yuura close up on both her sides. "Aki-san? Yuura-san?"

"What's going on here?" Aki muttered. "Yuura?" The dazed woman glanced at the psychic duelist and back to the two men below. A red star blinked before them and Yuura was the first to notice.

"Over there?"

As they approached to it, there was a tall white tower before them with the red star at the top.

"What's that?" Ruka asked. There were rows of citizens kneeling before the monument. The young girl's eyes traced up the long set of stairs to the top where a row of people outstretched their arms to the sky.

"These must be the People of the Stars that Godwin once spoke of," Jack pieced together.

"People of the Stars?" Yusei repeated. The road of white light curved above the tower and as they passed over it, Yuura spotted something on their arms. On one of them was a birthmark shaped like wings and another with a tail mark.

"It's the same birthmarks we have!" Yuura realized.

"Signers," Jack mumbled. "Does this mean that we've somehow transcended distant times and are tied to one another by fate?"

Up ahead, there was a bird's eye view of a familiar area. "That's Neo Domino City and Satellite!" Suddenly, a drop of purple flames appeared in the middle of the deserted portion of Satellite and spread, destroying the land.

"What? What's going on?" Ruka was horrified with the destruction flashing before her.

"That's a spider. There's a spider geoglyph on Satellite," Aki said.

"Satellite is getting destroyed! What is all this?" Yuura's eyes widened at the sight. It was her home, and her home was going to be a victim to fire.

"Could it be the future?" Jack assumed, but Yusei denied it.

"Then, Satellite is destined for ruin? That's impossible!"

"Yusei, let's proceed with the duel! Even if the ends of this duel carries on into hell, I will settle my business with you!"

"Jack!" Yusei didn't want to believe both the vision below him or Jack's stubborn pride.

"Don't you get it!? Our duel has transported us here! So, the only way to get out of here is to finish our duel! I place two cards face-down to end my turn."

When Yusei started his next turn, he activated a Speed Spell, Silver Contrail, which increased Stardust Dragon's attack power by 1000. Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" Although Red Demon's Dragon couldn't be destroyed by battle, Jack still lost some life points, emitting a scream of pain. He didn't expect it to happen, so he wasn't prepared for the impact if left through his body.

"Next, Permanent Trap, Synchro Blast!" Another 500 was cut from his life points, but he was still in the lead.

"By using Hyper Synchron as its Synchro Material, Red Demon's Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle! Stardust also has the same conditions!"

"In other words, this is a battle of power between Jack and Yusei," Yuura inferred from the equipped abilities of the two dragons. Yusei read the three cards in the holster and set them face down.

"It's my turn! Red Demon's, attack Stardust Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" As the red dragon landed a punch on Yusei's dragon, he also let out a cry of pain, identical to the impact Jack received in his last turn.

"Yusei!" Ruka worriedly called out.

"Is that power the same as mind?" Aki thought out loud, but Yuura disagreed.

"No, this isn't just psychic power. It's a true battle between two Signers that created real damage," she replied with fear laced in her voice.

"If we lower our guard, it'll be our souls that will shatter when this duel is over!" Jack warned him before Yusei activated his first set card.

"Trap, activate! Cross-Line Counter! When I receive Battle Damage during my opponent's turn, this adds double of that damage to its attack power, and lets it battle with the monster who dealt the damage again! Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" Its white cosmic flare projected towards Red Demon's Dragon and Jack lost more points from the counter attack.

"Jack!" he called out with concern.

"You should worry about yourself rather than me! I activate the Speed Spell, Overboost! It increases my Speed Counters by four and accelerates me to eleven for this turn!"

Yuura saw the engines of Jack's Wheel of Fortune turn into a mix of purple and yellow from the unbelievable speed. "Accelerated to eleven already?"

"Yusei, I'm going to settle the scores with that card! I activate the Speed Spell, The End of Storm!"

As the storm appeared from the magic card, Yuura commented, "I see. That Speed Spell needs at least ten Speed Counters in order to be activated. That's why he used Overboost before that."

"When my Speed Counters are ten or higher, it destroys all monsters on the field, and inflicts 300 points of damage for each monster!"

"Stardust's effect activates! When an effect that involves cards on the field getting destroyed is activated, releasing Stardust will negate that effect!"

"That's right! You have no other choice, Yusei! After all, if The End of Storm's effect activates, your Life Points will drop to 0! This will finish you! I activate the Permanent Trap, Snake Mine! During the Standby Phase on my opponent's next turn, by sending this card to the Cemetery, it'll deal 500 points of damage for each monster on my field!"

"If this keeps up, Yusei will lose next turn!" Ruka said.

"At the End Phase of this turn, Stardust Dragon will return to the field via its effect!" After it reappeared from his cemetery, he activated his second trap card. "Trap activate! Meteor Stream! When a monster on the field is released and Special Summoned again, it inflicts 1000 points of damage!" When he set this card face-down during his last turn, he still wasn't so sure about what his cards were trying to tell him. When he tied Meteor Stream with his two other traps in his holster, he realized it then.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for! My previous defeat was nothing more than an allusion to dramatize the fact that I am the true King! Trap, activate! Crimson Hell Flare! It negates the damage from the opponent's card effect and deals double the damage to the opponent! Take this! Crimson Hell Flare!"

"Yusei!" Yuura shouted to him, reminding him of the last set card she thought he may be able to use.

"Trap, activate! Chromic Barrier - Silver Force! It negates damage from an opponent's Trap and destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's field!"

Jack scowled in anger as his strategy he had in mind failed him. "Damn your shrewd tricks!"

"With the end of your turn, Overboost's effect will end and your Speed Counters will decrease to one." Unlike when Yuura used Overboost in her last duel, Jack's wheel suddenly decelerated and he almost lost control of his D-Wheel, which in turn allowed Yusei to finally ride past him.

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew his last card and his speed counters rose to eight. "Speed Spell, Final Attack! When my Speed Counters are eight or higher, this doubles the attack power of one monster!" There was a blue glow encasing Stardust Dragon as he let a new power boost flow within it.

"5000 Attack Points?" Jack muttered. If there was one thing he was so certain about, though too arrogant to admit it, he was about to lose the duel he wanted to win so badly.

"This is the final move! No one will ever beat our bond! Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" The last attack was visibly bigger, brighter and stronger, which struck Red Demon's Dragon and Jack at the same time, dropping his life points down to 0. There was a bright light that blinded the five Signers for a moment before they finally returned to the real surroundings.

Jack's D-Wheel skidded into a crash while he fell off with a sickening crack in his arm. Yusei stopped his before he collided into the wall, catching his breath. Aki returned to her water chamber with a dazed expression, unsure of what happened a moment ago. Ruka calmly sat in her original seat, certain about the outcome of the duel.

Yuura blinked and found herself at the railing where the track's damaged opening was in front of her. When she saw Jack falling off his D-Wheel, she was about to jump over and dash to his side until she saw the two dragons frozen in the middle of the stadium. It unfroze and disappeared from the holographic solid vision, signaling the end of the duel. The screen also caught her eye, with Yusei's remaining 400 Life Points and eight Speed Counters, and Jack's defeat with two Speed Counters.

Yuura hurriedly jumped over the rail and ran as fast as she could to Jack's collision. Yusei arrived at the same time.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she asked. He regained his senses for a moment while grunting, "Impossible. For me, the King, to suffer defeat again..."

"I already knew that you'd try to settle things with the same strategy. You gave into your pride of trying to be the King," Yusei explained why and how he was able to win against him.

"A defeat...because of being the King?" he repeated before closing his eyes in exhaustion. As the MC excitedly announced Yusei's grand victory with numerous holograms of him, the two Satellite-inhabitants watched the emergency team carry off Jack to the nearest hospital. Although their ordeal was over, they were both still uneasy about the vision.

"Yusei, what we both saw...?" Yuura asked him. Before he could answer, they heard remarks from the audience, shouting that they would never accept a marked civilian as the King. They also accused him of using tricks to earn his victory.

"Yusei!" Rua's voice called out to him.

"Sonny, let's get outta here now! That! Look at that!" Yusei and Yuura spotted a large crowd of reporters and photographers waiting to hear him out. When the railing broke, they began to bombarde him.

"Yusei, hurry!" Himuro prompted him while walking his D-Wheel back indoors. Yusei quickly grabbed Yuura's wrist and pulled her along with the group to where they could escape.

From the viewing platform where Director Godwin and Officer Jeager were watching the last duel, the former turned away.

"Are you just going to let Yusei Fudo get away like this?" Jeager asked. "What is going on here anyhow? What with the King losing, and all."

"That is a trivial matter. The stars have now started to move. In anticipation for when they unify as one."

"And Princess Victoria?" he inquired.

"That we shall discuss at another time. She will reappear before us once more when the time is right," he mysteriously replied. He recalled the shape of her birthmark that glowed so clearly during her match against Izayoi Aki. He pictured the circle and jagged lines and the Dragon Head birthmark hidden away in his possession somewhere in the city. When he realized that Yuura's mark was somehow incomplete, it seemed that she was indeed the unlikely Signer that was supposedly connected to the original Fifth Signer from long ago. However, he had hoped that the interference of Kakuza Yuura would hinder him in the near future.

He recalled her facial features and opened a screen with her profile. Most of her preferences were unknown. When he stopped at her eyes - her grey eyes - he confirmed most of her status as he predicted. She had _that_ person's eyes.


End file.
